The Pirate And The Prisoner
by yourgoldeneyes
Summary: Kagomes getting married to Hojo.But just as soon as she's about to say 'I do' She's kidnapped and held hostage for ransom, by the dreaded and feared pirate, Captain Inu Jones. Will they fall in love? Or will Kagome get tangled up in a web of lies instead?
1. The Ever So Wonderful Prologue

Ok so this is my second FanfFic and Im SUPER excited about this one. This piece of mine is the best thing iv'e done so far and I honestly don't want to sound superficial when I say I want to pat my own back, but…*Pats own back*

Anyway, This story came to me when I was watching the pirates of the caribbean with the fam. I wanted to write something like that and when Elizabeth gets kidnapped….BAM it hit me and I immediately started writing. But Im also writing 'The New Girl In Town' which is my first Fic, and I am determined to finish it. I will not allow it to go unfinished. But I also couldn't hold this story back any longer.

This story takes place in the early 1730's in a fiction town named named Raag Durth (pronounced's how its spelt). And most of designs of how people are dress in my head are based on and after movies like 'The duchess 2008' and 'Marie Antoinette 2007.' And the Pirates and poor beggars are fashioned after the ones in 'Pirates of the caribbean.'

Also this is my real summery and GOD do I freakin hate writing these things.

Real summery: Kagome's a wealthy pampered heris thats abouts to ber married off the a wealthy sailor, Hojo Akitoki. But just as she's about to walk down the dreaded isle and say 'I do' She kidnapped by the dreaded and feared pirate, Captain Inu Jones as ransom. As time moves on, can Kagome melt his sadistic and smug stone heart and fall in love on the way? Or, will she get tangled up in a mess of lies instead? And will her dream life, crumble into nothingness?

I have it rated at M because I really have no idea whats going to happen. There may be lemon...there might not be. So if you don't like that or ya don't swing that way...bye! *waves*

Me: "Ok. Ok you can do this. You can publish this. Go on...press the button. *Takes deep breath and presses button* And now we wait and see...

**Disclaimer : No I don't own Inuyasha. I hate you for making me say it...**

**The Pirate And The Prisoner**

* * *

**Chapter 1. The Ever So Wonderful prologue**

The sound of seagulls nesting could be heard over the bustling city of Raag Durth. It was a crisp may morning and the sun was just peeking up over the horizon of the ocean. Townsfolk walked about their daily business throughout the cobblestone streets. Seaman worked to pull in their boats and the kings navy and guard watched over their ships; waiting for an order to set sail at any moment. Horse drawn carriages and buggies rolled down the main streets as the day started. Bread makers waved a hello to passing friends and all seemed well in the city. And it was for the moment…

On a hill, high over the city stood a proud, tall house with white pillars. The house was the Higurashi household and was home to chairman, Kenjiro Higurashi. Kenjiro was one of the towns wealthier men. He was discrete about it though, and so were the rest of his family.

Kenjiro's committee specialized in demons and pirates. They wanted to rid the whole world of these cruel and ruthless beings. Pirates only pillaged, plundered, killed and rapped. And demons basically did the same except the didn't sail through the seven sea's on ships. Kenjiro felt that the world needed to be rid of them. He dedicated his life to his work and family.

Kenjiro walked up his mansion's stairway up into where the bedrooms were kept. Servants and maids bowed as he swept past them and he continued down the long hall. He stopped outside a tall cream colored door with a golden handle. He cleared his throat and adjusted his his neck cloth and dusted off his coat. He raised his fist and knocked on the door.

"Kagome, my darling... Are you decent? May I come in?" He said to the door. He heard shuffling inside and it sounded like someone was moving around.

A polite, "Come in," could be heard through the door. He reached for the doorknob opened the wooden door. His eyes locked on a girl standing on her balcony looking over the busy city. She was wearing a white robe that was made from the finest silk and her hair was tied into a knot with a blue ribbon.

Hearing someone enter her room, she turned around and smiled. The girls eyes were the color of a rich and dark chocolate and her hair was ebony black that fell to the small of her back. Her bangs were trimmed so they fell neatly in front her eyes and face.

"Good morning father. Did you sleep well?" She asked quietly.

"I slept vary well, thank you." He smiled at his daughter.

She nodded and walked over to her sitting chair and sat down and folded her hands. Her posture was demure but regal. "Im happy about that." She sighed and looked out he window. "Where's mother?" She asked. Her mother and her attendants were usually the ones to wake her. Not her father.

_'Something must be up'…_She thought to herself as she watched another boat float its way into the dock.

"I told your mother to get dressed and that I would be the one to wake you up today."

Kagome smirked and eyed her father suspiciously. "Whats going on papa? You cant hide whatever it is from me for long. Either that, or I will simply ask Souta. You tell him everything."

He chuckled. "You never miss a beat do you my darling?" When she shook her head no and continued to grin, he went on. "I came in here to ask you to get dressed and to meet me downstairs. Your going on a supervised walk with Hojo down by the shoals this morning." Kagome groaned and rolled her eyes inwardly but didn't show it on her face.

_'Not another suitor'…_She thought

Hojo Akitoki was a seventeen year old boy that was turning eighteen in a few months. He was tall and thin but well built. His hair was a brown color and bangs that fell to his his forehead. His father had been a guard in the kings navy, but was now the captain of the guard of the armory down at the prison. He was a well respected man that was very kind and friendly, and who also had high hopes for his son. His _only_ heir.

Everyone knew that the Akitoki family was wealthy and lived in a large grand scaled household. Something that definitely didn't go un-noticed by Kenjiro.

Kagome forced herself to smile. "That sounds…fun." She managed. Ever since Kagome had turned fifteen, Kenjiro had been searching high and low for a man to marry his daughter. Now that she was on the verge of turning sixteen, he was becoming anxious and persistent. He had talked to all of the eligible suitors and their parents, but had yet to decide on a good match.

He father laughed and walked over to her windows and opened the shades making Kagome flinch back from the sudden rays of light filling into her bedroom.

He nodded. "Aye. It will be." He strode across the bedroom and toward her open door. He stopped when he reached the doorway and yelled "Sango! Come here at once!"

Suddenly a girl - not much older then his own daughter- walked into her bedroom. Her long brown hair was tied back into a pony tale and she wore the uniform all servants and maids were required to wear. It was a basic green dress that fell to her ankles and a white apron. She whipped her hands on the front of her apron and bowed. "Yes?"

He nodded toward his daughter. "Help her dress in that new gown I bought her and then have Kanna pin up her hair. I want her to look nice today."

Sango nodded. "Yes sir." Sango walked over to Kagome's four poster canopy bed, and fluffed up her pillows and smoothed out her bunched up blankets and sheets.

Kenjiro smiled and nodded at his daughter. "Ill be off then." With that, he left the room.

Kagome huffed out a loud sigh and slouched in her chair now that her father was gone. Sango giggled and she too let go of her father's presences and sat down on the edge of Kagome's bed.

"_Another _suitor?" Sango asked and Kagome ran a hand down her face and nodded while her eyes remained closed.

"Another suitor." Kagome confirmed. "This is getting ridiculous. Im not a child. I don't need supervising..."

Sango rested her chin in her palm. "Who is it this time?" She wanted to know every little tiny detail.

"Hojo. Hojo Akitoki." Kagome sighed tiredly.

Sango nodded and hummed. "I see," Sango stood up and smoothed out the rest of the bedding and her dress. "Well, lets get you ready for your walk, shall we?" Sango walked over to Kagome and helped her stand up. Kagome groaned about having to go on the walk and Sango smiled to herself as she walked Kagome over to her private washroom.

After Sango had helped Kagome wash, she helped her dress. She helped her out of her robe and into her linen shift (dress under a dress) and pulled up her cream wool stockings. Sango walked over to Kagome's dressing closet and grabbed her stays (corset) and helped Kagome into it. Kagome held onto her bedpost and braced herself as Sango laced up Kagome's corset. After she finished, Sango walked over to where Kagome's new dress was hung up, grabbed it, and put it on Kagome. Kagome held her hands over her head as Sango pulled the dress over her head.

The dress itself was a cream color with a pink flower pattern on it. It was lined with gold lace and it had ruffles that lined her neck. The sleeves fell to Kagome's elbows and ruffles that fell down to her forearm. It wasn't a ballroom gown, but it was shaped like one with a full skirt and built in petticoat. Sango laced up Kagome's dress and then stood back to look at her handiwork.

Kagome smoothed out her skirt and did a twirl as she felt very girly and pretty in her new dress. She squealed and clapped her hands excitedly.

Kanna suddenly walked into the room and bowed politely to Kagome. Kanna's eyes were pupil-less and distant. They held no emotion in them as she stared blankly at Kagome; waiting for instructions.

Kagome nodded her head to Kanna and walked over to her three mirrored vanity and sat down so she could do her hair and apply a little makeup. Kanna started by pinning up Kagome's hair so it fell neatly on top of her head. It was piled high into ebony curls on her head with a few pale pearls tucked in here and there with a small white jeweled feather pinned to the back of the pile of curls. It showed of Kagome's forehead and framed her face perfectly.

Kanna then took out Kagome's wooden makeup box from paris that Kagome had received a few years ago on christmas. Kanna took out Kagome's powder and powder puff and applied it to Kagome's face and cheekbones. After which, she took out rouge and blush and applied it to Kagome's cheeks. Kanna took out Kagome's lip stain and colored Kagome's lips and shaded them into a blood red color.

Then she grabbed out a plain black choker necklace and tied it neatly around Kagome's swan like neck.

Kanna finally used Kagome's perfume and sprayed it into the air above Kagome's body and the perfume settled on Kagome. Sango walked over to Kagome's new hat box and pulled out Kagome's day hat. It matched Kagome's dress and it had feathers and flowers on the top and was lined with velvet.

Sango helped Kagome into her high heeled shoes and then both Kanna and Sango stood back and looked at Kagome. Kagome smiled and blushed as Sango beamed at her.

"You look absolutely beautiful ma'am."

Kagome gave Sango a reprimanding look. "Sango I've told you a thousand times, call me Kagome. Not miss or ma'am or whatever." Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed sango's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze. Kanna numbly bowed and walked out of the room with Sango and Kagome following behind her.

Sango giggled as they walked down the hall. "Hojo is going to go absolutely nuts when he see's you." She winked.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I know. Ever since we were kids, he has always had a soft spot for me." She smiled at the old memories she had with him.

Sango sighed as she helped Kagome down the stairs. "Well, you look wonderful and I hope all goes well today, Kagome."

She nodded. "Thank you Sango." Kagome stopped on one of the stairs and Sango looked back over to Kagome. "Your my best friend. You know that don't you?" Kagome asked.

Sango nodded and smiled. "I know. And your mine."

The two had been best friends ever since they were very small. Sango's parents had died in a raid on the city, and Kenjiro had found Sango wandering the city street's dazed, the day after. Sango didn't have anything on her except for a small cat. It held two tails. Which caught Kenjiro's attention. It was a demon! But he saw how perfectly happy it was with the small child and wasn't doing any harm. So, he offered her shelter and protection, along with her small cat. And when she was old enough, she started to work to earn her keep in the house, But over the years, Kagome and Sango grew up like sisters.

They gave each other a quick hug and then continued down the stairs to where Kagome's father, mother and brother were all waiting.

Souta was dressed like his father and Kagome's mother was wearing a pale green dress that was similar to Kagome's.

"Oh Kagome you look beautiful." Her mother gushed.

Kagome smiled politely. "Thank you mother."

Sango helped Kagome put on her hat and bowed gracefully at her employers and gave Kagome a wink and a knowing grin when her family wasn't looking, and walked away to go back to her chores.

Kagome shook her head and smiled as she watched her walk away. Kenjiro put on his colonial hat and escorted his wife and family out of the house and down to where their carriage was waiting. It was drawn by two copper colored quarter bred horses. Their driver was waiting patiently as the foot men helped the family into the carriage. Kagome grabbed the hand of the footman and climbed up into the carriage after her family. Kagome folded her hands neatly in her lap and looked out of the glass window. The carriage lurched forward and started to head for the city.

The cab of the carriage swayed and rocked back and forth as they leaned her face up against the glass and watched as the city went by and as the ships came into port. He eyes trailed over the figures walking in town and some people who were actually waving at their carriage. Kagome smiled back at the vary friendly townsfolk. Finally, the carriage rolled and glided to a stop and Kagome sighed.

_'Here we go again'_, she thought dryly.

The carriage door opened and an arm reached in and took Kagome's gentle hand, and she climbed out into the fresh sea air. Kagome lifted her head from the cobblestone path and saw Hojo smiling at her. She gave him a curt smile as they bowed to each other.

"Hello Kagome. Its a pleasure to see you again." Hojo smirked.

"Its good to see you too Hojo."

Kagome's father cleared his throat behind the two. "Kagome darling, your mother and brother are going to go shopping in town today and I'm going to go meet with the committee. Hojo will escort you back. Good day." He tipped his hat to Hojo and Kagome and the carriage rolled away.

Kagome's mouth opened slightly. _He said this would be a supervised walk! Ugh papa…._

She mentally rolled her eyes at her father. It was then that Kagome realized that her father had lied on purpose. He lied because he liked Hojo and wanted them to get closer together in their relationship. They couldn't do that with an escort now could they?

Hojo smiled down at Kagome. "Shall we?" He held out his arm for her to take. She slipped her arm into his and nodded. Her mind was racing and wild as he led her through the streets and past the dock and to the sand dunes and the shoals.

On their walk, Kagome finally opened up and they talked about social gatherings that were happening in the city and the balls that were coming up. They talked about all the news scandals and the rumors. At one point Kagome took out her jeweled fan and started to fan her face as they walked by the ocean.

"I wish I could wear pants like your's, Hojo." Kagome giggled.

He smiled. "Why? You look so beautiful in the dress your wearing, Kagome."

Kagome blushed and turned to stare at the rolling sea. The waves were hypnotic and lulled her into a calming state of mind.

"Thank you. Well you see, when I walk in the sand by the ocean or the dirt in the fields, the ends of my dresses always get dirty. And they are so heavy, they weigh a ton! I was just thinking if I could wear some pants or breeches I could run in the sand." Kagome giggled at the idea.

Hojo sighed and smiled. "You have wonderful ideas Kagome. But you still look beautiful in your dresses. They really suit you."

Kagome blushed. "Thank you Hojo."

The wind blew off the sea, bringing the sea air blowing it Kagome and Hojo's way. Kagome took a deep breath and inhaled the smell and closed her eyes. The salt in the sea's air tickled her nose and she smiled. She loved the sea air more then anything. One day, she would ride the tides and see the sights. She just knew it.

Suddenly Hojo grabbed her arm gently, breaking her free of her dreams."We should be heading back to port. I would hate it if your father became angry with me because you came home late."

She slowly opened her eyes and whipped her body around to face Hojo. She had, had enough of walking on eggshells with people. "Do you love me?" She asked suddenly.

His eyebrows came together in her straightforwardness."Kagome..what?"

Kagome nodded in determination to find out if her did or didn't. "Do you love me?"

Hojo stared at the ground and put his hands into his pockets. "Kagome..I"

Kagome cut I'm off and started pacing slightly. "Hojo I know this is so sudden, me asking you this, but I need to know. My father likes you I can tell. And I can tell your going to be the one to marry me if it's my fathers will."

Hojo continued to stare at the ground. He knew exactly what Kagome was talking about. His father and Kagome's father had become very friendly with each other lately. Just for 'business' they'd say when anyone asked what they were up to. But Hojo knew better then to believe that.

Kagome continued, "And If that is our destiny, I will embrace it full heartedly with my head held high with dignity and poise. But first, I want to know what you feel about me." She stopped pacing and stared at his face. "Do you love me?" She repeated in a calmer tone.

Hojo nodded slowly. "I…I love you." He said it so softly Kagome had to strain her ears to hear him.

Kagome stomped her foot. "Hojo. Please. Don't patronize me."

Hojo lifted his head sharply. "No Kagome thats not it! I just..Im just not great with expressing my feelings. But I really do care for you deeply. Really I do."

Kagome understood that Hojo was the quite type. And maybe a little cowardly, but he had a pure heart and was a vary nice man. He was polite and kind and always put others before himself. Any woman would have been proud to have him as a husband.

Kagome sighed. "Im glad."

He nodded. "Good. I like making you happy. I like it when you smile." His cheeks started to tint themselves a amaranth pink. "Now lets get you back home." Hojo held up his arm and Kagome took it once again and they headed back into the city.

Kagome's mother and brother were waiting for Kagome by the edge of the dock. Souta was pointing to the passing ships and waving at sailors. Kagome smiled at her brother and Hojo walked her over to her family.

Hojo bowed to Mrs. Higurashi and she curtsied.

"And how are you young man? Its been to long." Said her mother.

Hojo smiled. "Im good. Thank you ma'am." He turned to Kagome and kissed her gently on the cheek. "I must be off now. Father is expecting me to pick up a package in town. Goodbye."

Kagome smirked and watched as he tipped his hat to everyone and then left down the street.

Mrs. Higurashi smiled and walked up to her daughter and grab her hand. "He's such a kind young man. How do you feel about him?"

Kagome swallowed and thought before she replied."He's very kind and sweet. I like him mama." She said in a small voice and her mother beamed.

Kagome's mother nodded her head in approval. "Good. Thats very good to hear."

xXx

Kagome walked slowly through the garden in the backyard of her house. The sea could be seen from the garden and It was one of Kagome's favorite places to be. Her hand trailed over the tips of some tulips as she continued to walk slowly down the graveled path. Her shoes crunched in the gravel that lined the flower beds.

The sun was just beginning to set and the glow of the sun emanated onto her face. She sighed and stopped walking. She stared out at the sea as the wind nipped and tugged at the ends of her curled hair, wiping it around her face.

_'I don't love Hojo. But I could, if I could get to know him a little bit better. Thats all I have to do! Get to know him better. I could learn about his hobbies and what he likes to do for fun and maybe then, I would come to love him deeply. And after we fall in love, we could start a very happy little family together and live happily ever after!'_

She nodded and smiled at her conclusion. She just simply needed to get to know him better was all!

"Kagome?" Kagome turned around to face the voice. Sango was standing at the back door to the house. "Your father wishes to see you. He says its urgent."

Kagome sighed and started walking to her fathers study.

_'I wonder what he wants now…'_

She walked slowly through the large home, passing working servants as she went until she finally reached her fathers study. She knocked politely on the door and waited until she was told to 'enter'.

Her father was sitting behind a large oak desk with gold trimming, signing some documents. He signed his name, melted wax onto the paper and then pressed his seal into the gooey wax. He tied a string around the letter and put it into the pile that was starting to accumulate on his desk.

"Please, sit down Kagome." He gestured toward the chair that sat before his desk.

She sat in the chair and folded her hands in her lap; just as she was taught to do.

He took of his spectacles and sighed as he looked at his daughter. "Kagome, what do you think about Hojo?"

Kagome sat up straighter. "I really like him papa. He is vary, vary kind."

Kenjiro nodded. "Thats vary good to hear. I have some bigs news to tell you my little starlit." He pushed back from his desk and walked over to daughter. He smiled down and her and grabbed one of her gentle hands. "Kagome, I have spoken with Hojo's father and we have both come to a big decision…"

Kagome blanked out. Her fathers words becoming more distant as he talked. It seemed as though they were in a tunnel and he kept walking further and further away from her, but he continued to talk.

_'This cant be happening. This cant be happening! THIS CANT BE HAPPENING! Sure I just thought we could start to love each other when I was thinking in mothers garden. But nows that its actually happening...and so soon!'_

Kenjiro grinned "Kagome, you are to be betrothed to Hojo Akitoki."

Kagome's heart stopped. Her world slowed and finally stopped spinning. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as he father continued to talk and her breathing increased and was loud in her ears. She took her eyes off her father and stared at the fireplace.

The flames licked at the fire log that was perched in the stone chimney. She continued to stare at the flames as they changed from yellow and danced back into a orange color. She stared at the colors until her eyes began to burn and water from the heat.

Her father didn't notice her discomfort. "It will be announced next week at the grand gala for the governor. Aren't you excited my love?"

Kagome blinked and shook her head. She slowly raised her head to look at her father. "Wha-what?"

Kenjiro continued to smile. " I asked if you were happy? Are you?"

She nodded slowly as she thought it over. Then-noticing that her father didn't believe her- she smiled. A smile so big it hurt her cheeks. "I am very happy father. Im so happy."

Kenjiro clapped his hands and laughed. He reached down and picked up his pride and joy and swung her around like she was a little girl. "Oh Kagome my darling. Im so happy- you don't know how happy you've made me! My sweet,sweet girl." He set her back down on the rug that was placed under his desk and brushed a strand of hair away from her face. She smiled meekly up at him.

He strode back over to his desk. "Well Kagome my dear why don't you run along and go tell your friends and mother huh? Im sure they're dying to hear the good news. I have to start writing out the invitation list." He sat down giddily at his desk and put on his glasses again. When he saw that his daughter handy moved, his eyebrows came together. "Kagome what are you still doing here? Go my child! Go!"

Kagome jumped and nodded her head slightly and smiled as she walked out of his office. She gave him one last smile as she shut the door. Once she did, she turned around and slumped on the doorframe. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed.

_'Im engaged. Im engaged! Well technically im not engaged yet… Hojo still has to propose but, I guess I should be expecting a proposal vary soon. They wouldn't hesitate in having a proposal party soon, seeing as how the bigger the party, the more popular you become.'_

Kagome finally pushed away from the door and started walking down the hallway. Her hands swayed lazily by her side with each step. She raised her head from the floor runner to see all the servants staring at her. Their faces were knowing. _Smug _almost.

As she kept walking she noticed how their eyes followed her and watched her every move.

She didn't like it.

"Kagome!"

She wipped around and located the voice. She cocked her head to the side. "Sango, what is it?"

Sango did a fast pace walk as she caught up to her best friend, seeing as how the servants were not allowed to run in the house. "Kagome.." Sango leaned her hands on her thighs as she fought to regain her breath. She had heard about the news from the kitchen staff while she was helping set the dinner table. She had been looking all over the house Kagome.

Kagome sighed and rolled her brown eyes. "Yes Sango?" She already knew what Sango was going to talk about. Lord knows _everyone _was already talking about the soon-to-be engagement.

Sango caught her breath and regained her composure. "Ok…so where is it?"

Kagome groaned inwardly. "Wheres what, Sango?" She asked, now exhausted.

Sango looked left and right and all around to make sure no one was listening and leaned in close to Kagome's face. "The ring of course! Let me see the ring!" She whispered excitedly.

Kagome rolled her eyes, made a 'ugh' sound. She was disgusted by the way her supposed 'friend' was acting and walked away from her now gaping Sango. "Hey Kagome, whats wrong with you? Was it something I said?" Sango shouted at Kagome's retreating form."Kagome?"

Kagome didn't look back. She didn't look back at her best friend shouting for her to come back and tell her what the matter was, and her father writing the invitation list. She didn't look back as she breezed right past her mother and brother who stared after her, wondering why she wasn't celebrating the good news. She didn't look back as she walked into her bedroom and breezed out onto her balcony.

She stared out at the ocean, as the waves lapped against the sand. Her eyes watched the huge navy boats that sailed into the port and the sailors walking onto dry land after months.

She rested her head in her hands and sighed. She wished she could just set sail on the ocean, and travel the countries. She wanted to see the sights and different ports around the world. It was as if she belonged on the sea, and now she was getting married. She couldn't stand the thought of never getting to travel and her dream dying just as soon as she said 'I do.'

Her eyes were full of longing as she stared out at the ocean. With determination dead set in her features she whispered "Wait for me."

_**Ok so the first chapters up. Ive already finished the second but I need to revise and work on my other story so I dunno when this next one will be out. But Im working on it.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this and I hope you guys REVIEW. I type a lot faster when I get reviews ;)**_

_**-yourgoldeneyse**_


	2. Moving

**Disclaimer : No I don't own Inuyasha. I hate you for making me say it...**

* * *

**The Pirate and the Prisoner**

**Chapter 2. Moving  
**

_'Its beautiful. It really is. And everyone seems to be so happy about it. Maybe I should simply smile. Stop frowning and finally smile. Yea smile. There you go… Everyone seems to have brightened up just because I simply smiled. Though it was forced…'_

Kagome looked down to her ring finger for the hundredth time that day. Hojo had proposed to her on another seaside walk, though Kagome had predicted it. He got down on one knee and proposed with a princess cut diamond with a small band and an oval shaped diamond. She had smiled and nodded her head 'yes!' Hojo had smiled and picked her up and swung her around and then, he kissed her.

But it wasn't like she dreamed it would be. It was just a small kiss with a bit of wet left behind. She licked at her lips after his left hers and she felt…nothing. She had shrugged it off then. But over the following days, she had grown mute and quite melancholy. She felt as though she had said yes to some type of prison sentence as it were.

She was now sitting at an outdoor picnic with her new fiancé sitting beside her. Friends and family had all gathered to celebrate the news at an outdoor picnic by the ocean.

Kagome looked at everyone present and decided that it was mainly her family that was there. Hojo's mother had died a few years back from influenza so only Hojo's dad was present. Kagome's side of the family was a different story however. Her whole family it seemed was at the engagement party.

Kagome's mother and father of course were sitting at the head of table while Souta - being the only male heir of the family- sat next to his father and Hojo with Kagome on the other side. Kagome's cousins and aunts and uncles surrounded the rest of the table. Everyone was dressed in formal attire and Kagome wore a cream white dress with a sky blue colored sash tied around her stomach with a big bow sitting tightly above her butt.

Everyone was happy and kagome smiled at Hojo as he enjoyed himself. He continued to laugh as her family and close friends told jokes and stories. It seemed like everyone was having a wonderful time; the exception being Kagome. Kagome watched as her fat uncle bartholomew, grabbed _another _piece of cake and stuffed it into his round, chubby cheeks.

Her nose twitched in disgust and she turned back to her father who was regaling on an old story. "…So there I was. Stuck in the middle of the ocean on that god forsaken ship. The winds had been favoring us for days and it seemed like we would make good time getting back to port. We had been traveling through pirate water's but no one seemed to pay any heed to it though. But then out of the blue, I heard canon fire."

Everyone sat wide eyed at Kenjiro. Except for his daughter, that is. She had heard this story more then a million times by her count, and she knew it by heart. But It _was _one of her favorite story's he would tell. So she listened.

Kenjiro continued on with his conflicting story. "Everyone ran to their battle stations and prepared for a fight. And the battle let me tell you, was a magnificent one. I ran down into my quarters and grabbed my sward. Then I ran back up to the main deck and began to fight with the scoundrel pirates to reagin possession the ship. Im not sure how long we fought or how many men we lost, but we fought off those dreadful pirates. And you'll never guess who the pirate was that we fought…." He paused for dramatic effect.

"Captain….. Inu… jones." He said in a scary dark voice.

Everyone at the sea side table gasped. They couldn't believe that he had fought the pirates off the ship that was captained by Inu jones. It just _wasn't_ heard of.

Kagome's cousin Bethany suddenly spoke up. "I can't believe you fought him! He's a monster and never leaves any survivors!" She exclaimed.

Kenjiro nodded. "Aye. I know he doesn't. Which is why that particular battle stumped me." He rubbed his chin in thought. "It seemed like he wasn't there to simply kill, rather then he was looking _for_ something…or someone."

"I wonder what he could have been searching for…" Someone pipped in. Kagome looked over her shoulder and saw her cousin Kikyo walking up the grassy hill toward the picnic table. The wind blew her dress around her body and Kagome smiled. Kikyo and Kagome were vary close…ever since they were little they had always been the best of friends. People used to think they were twins when they were younger, but they grew out of that when they grew up.

"Kikyo!" Kagome squealed and jumped up form the tabled. A servant pulled out her chair and helped her stand. Hojo smiled at his fiancés sudden burst of happiness. She had been quite quiet for most of the days that had passed since the engagement had been announced.

Kagome ran over to her cousin and threw her hands around her neck and squeezed tightly. Kikyo rubbed her younger cousins back and giggled."You didn't think I would miss your engagement party, did you?"

"We all thought you wouldn't arrive until a week before the wedding!" Kagome beamed.

Kikyo nodded. "Yes, so did I. But I negotiated Naraku into letting me come home a bit sooner. I took one of his passing ships and then connected on another vessel back here."

Naraku was Kikyo's husband. He was a tall tanned man with defining features. His hair went down bellow his butt and he had piercing eyes with red irises.

Before they were married, Naraku was a poor man that was on the brink of death. But Kikyo took pity on him and fell in love with him in time. Her parents soon told her though, that she would marry a young wealthy officer of the settlement they were currently living in. Kikyo was furiously mad and told her parents how she felt but they ignore her on the issue.

After a while of secretly dating Naraku, Kikyo finally told her parents that she was in love with a poor man but she loved him none the less.

She told them that it simply wasn't possible to marry anyone else because he could make her happy and thats all she ever wanted. Her parents finally gave in and canceled her engagement to the young man.

Because Kikyo and Naraku's marriage was disapproved of, they eloped. After they were married, Naraku got a really good job working as an officer on one of the ships that were docked in their settlement. But after time, he worked his way up to captain then commodore and then; governor. Kagome really didn't know how he'd done all that so fast, but she didn't say anything about it in case it would hurt Kikyo's feelings.

"But you should know that it was all your fathers idea." Kikyo smiled gratefully at her uncle.

Kagome gasped and stepped away from Kikyo to look at her father. "You really did that? For me?"

Kenjiro grinned sheepishly at his daughter. "Of course I did darling! Why wouldn't I?"

Kagome genuinely smiled. "Thank you Papa."

The rest of the picnic was enjoyable as far as Kagome was concerned. Her father continued his detailed story's and bartholomew kept stuffing food into his cheeks like a hibernating chipmunk. And Kagome and Kikyo sat as close as possible together and talked together about what had happened while they were apart from each other.

Kikyo spoke about how her husband worked most of the time, running the ships for the kings navy. Kikyo and Naraku were trying to get pregnant so they could have an heir to there wealthy property, but so far it hadn't worked.

At one point in the conversation Kikyo turned her head to the side to view the oceans tide, and Kagome put a hand over her mouth as she gasped suddenly.

Kikyo had a large red mark on the back of her neck, that resembled something like a birthmark but it was big to much for that. It was dark red and purple that looked like it was trying to heal itself. Kagome thought it looked like someone rubbed a large rope across her skin until she either bruised or bled from it.

"Kikyo….what..what is that?"

Kikyo turned her head back and placed her hand on the mark she was asking about, even before Kagome said what she was talking about exactly. "Its just a bad sunburn." Kikyo said through lying teeth. And Kagome could tell she was.

"Kikyo…if you have…something to tell me, you know you can always tell me anything!" They spoke in a low hush so no one would overhear their conflicting conversation.

Kikyo rubbed the back of her neck in a soothing manner. "Kagome, its nothing. Stop troubling yourself."

Kagome was persistent. "Please, tell me. I know that, _that _couldn't possibly be a sunburn. I don't even know if its even possible to get a sunburn there!"

Kikyo flicked her eyes over to Kagome and glared. "Kagome stop! It doesn't matter. Just leave it be, drop it. I don't ever want to hear about this again? Got it?"

Kagome recoiled back as though she had been burned. She hadn't expected her cousin to say such a thing at all. She would always tell Kagome her problems, fears, hopes, dreams. It didn't matter! Just as long as they were their for each other.

Kagome finally nodded and whispered, "Yes. I understand."

Satisfied by her cousins answer, Kikyo turned away from her and started eating. She carefully nibbled on each bite as if she feared someone would scold her if she didn't.

Kagome didn't press the matter any further and sunk deeper into the chair she was resting in.

It seemed like she really couldn't tell anyone anything anymore.

xXx

She watched as they loaded her trunks into and atop the carriage. The field help had been doing this since yesterday. Her father stood bellow her balcony and overlooked their work to make sure they didn't drop any of it.

Her room was almost completely bare. Her bed had been stripped of its sheets, her personal things had been moved out from the space and her furniture had all been covered with tarp sheets until it would be used again. Instead of it being her room, it was now the room of anyone who stayed at the house. It was a guest room. She was now a guest in her own home.

She was leaving.

Moving.

She frowned and scowled at the movers as they came inside as they were finished with their work.

_'Their coming for me.' _She though sadly. _'Ill be leaving soon.'_

She started contemplating on running away and traveling the world on the high seas but, but where would she go? Where would she live? Who could possibly love someone that ran away from home just because she was…scared? No. She couldn't and she wouldn't.

Her eyes narrowed into slits when footsteps could be heard coming down the hall toward her room.

"Lady Kagome, They're ready."

She frowned some more and wiped around. "Stop Sango. Just call me by my name. Just Kagome. KA-GO-ME!"

Sango stepped back and looked hurt. "Im..im sorry. I-I didn't mean to, its just…its just what Im trained to do. Its my job." She sadly stared at the ground.

Kagome's hardened features melted off her face and fell onto the floor. "Oh Sango, I…Im sorry. I didn't mean that. Im just stressed out is all."

She suddenly smirked slightly and made her eyes wide and round. "Forgive me?" She made puppy dog eyes and stuck her lip out slightly.

Sango snorted and couldn't help herself and she smiled. She rolled her eyes and stepped forward to her friend. "Of course I will. I cant stay mad at you forever now can I?"

Kagome grinned smugly at her friend. "No, I don't think you can."

Sango rolled her eyes once more. "Come on girl, its moving time." She reached out her hand and Kagome took it reluctantly.

Kagome gave one last look at her room and frowned. She looked around one last time as if someone would burn it to the ground, and finally shut the door behind her.

Sango led Kagome down the stairs to where her family was waiting patiently, and a smiling Hojo. Today was the day he brought his beloved, home. To _their_ home.

Kagome stepped down and hugged her family goodbye.

Her father stood stock proud of his eldest.

Her mother cried.

Her brother tried _not_ to cry. But did anyway.

The servants sniffed back tears as they watched the girl they saw grow up, move on.

Sango smiled politely and held on to her trembling friend and comforted her as she said her final goodbyes.

And her cousin stood sourly in the corner.

She knew better then anyone, the things Kagome would soon be expected to do as a wife. She would be expected to take care of her husband and make sure he was satisfied by her wifely duties. She would have to take care of the home and stand behind her husband not matter what. And she knew that Kagome and Hojo wouldn't consummate the marriage until…well after they were married, so that was good for her. But as soon as they were married, they would be expected to be _expecting. _

But Kikyo held her tongue and smiled as her cousin made her way over to her. She wrapped her arms around her torso and leaned in tightly.

"Good luck. I love you so much, Kagome."

Kagome sniffed and finally stepped back to see her cousins face. She smiled and whipped a tear away from her cheek. "Thank you. I love you too. So much. Take care of my family for me, ok?"

Kikyo smiled, "Promise."

Kagome nodded in approval, "Good."

Finally and reluctantly, she turned to Hojo. He smiled and extended his hand to her, "Ready?"

Sango gave Kagome her hat and helped Kagome place it atop her mess of curls. She tied the strap under her chin and adjusted the rim until she was settled.

Kagome smiled weakly at her newly betrothed and gave one last fleeting smile at her family and home. They all smiled back at her with warm, caring and encouraging smiles.

"Come on darling, lets leave." Hojo whispered into her ear.

So, she left.

xXx

Her new home was quite large and more grand then her old house. It was nestled in a field of tree's surrounding all the sides. And it was at least three stories high by Kagome's estimate.

The house was big and had huge farming fields in it for the field hands. Kagome watched as it grew bigger and bigger and bigger as they approached.

There were rolling grass hills on either side of the house and it had two barns down the road that were for the farmers and their house was grand and stylish, and would probably be the nicest ouse she ever lived in…. But to Kagome's dismay; it was not by the ocean. She couldn't even see the ocean.

She couldn't smell the ocean air anymore, she couldn't see the blue waves turn into white foam. She couldn't see the tan, brown sand and the small colorful sea shells that were littered on the sandy ground.

She frowned when she realized that it wouldn't be quite some time until she would see the ocean's rising and falling tides again.

When the carriage rolled to stop Hojo helped Kagome out of the carriage and up the steps of the home. All of the servant's and butlers were waiting for her arrival and they lined the walkway like a row of tree's.

Kagome let out a small gasp when she saw all of them staring at her and Hojo let out a soft chuckle at her cute expression.

He slowly lead her up the stairs and as she passed them by; they bowed. As if she were royalty. She looked at all of them in disbelief. They couldn't possibly be bowing to her, could they?

Hojo finally led her up the stairs into a grand room. The door was shut tightly after them, making Kagome jump with the loud CLANK. A man that looked like and older version of Hojo stood at the top of the staircase, beaming down at the pair.

"Ha! there you are! We have been waiting for your arrival." He strode down the stairway and took her free hand and kissed it gingerly. "Its a pleasure to see you again, miss Kagome."

Kagome bowed her head in respect to her soon to be father in law. "Its a pleasure to see you as well captain Akitoki."

He held out a hand to stop her. "Call me Mayosaki."

She smiled and nodded in understandingMayosaki. "Alright, Mayosaki."

He beamed at the use of his name. "Good. Alright, well our servants will be showing you the way to your room. You'll move into my sons apartments' with him after your'e married."

Mayosaki looked over to a shy woman who was glowering at all of them. Her silver brown hair was tied up in a tight bun and she was frowning - scowling was more like it. She was eyeing Kagome head to toe as in a mental examination.

"This is Lanzunme, our head mistress. She will be taking care of you from now on. If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask her or I."

The tall skinny woman frowned even more if that was possible. Kagome could actually see her temples clenching and unclenching as she watched her stand there. Apparently Kagome had made a new 'friend', and she had only been there a few minuets.

_'Oh joy, oh rapture. What fun its seems Im going to be having._ _I bet we will be the best of friends.' _She thought sarcastically. Then she snorted at her thoughts. _'Yea right. Maybe if she took the stick out of her...'_

"Help her with her things, Lanzunme!" Kagome was startled out of her thoughts when Mayosaki had barked out an order.

Lanzunme bowed, took Kagome's possession suitcase, and walked upstairs expecting Kagome to follow. She did.

Mayosaki puffed out his chest and beamed at his son. His son on the other hand had pink spots on his cheeks from blushing.

"She'll be fine wife. Don't you say?" Mayosaki asked his blushing son.

"Ye-yes. I think she will to. Excuse me." Hojo said as he walked off down the hall toward his room for a nice nap. The ride over had taken a few hours and he had to get up early to greet Kagome and take her home.

Kagome on the other hand couldn't feel anymore awake. Everything around her was new and unfamiliar. She felt the urge to touch and feel everything humanly possible. She had a natural curiosity for old things and new things. Things unfamiliar and things foreign.

But when she went to reach out to the large painting on the wall of her new and very large bedroom, Lanzunme said a short "No." Which came out sounding "Noh." And Kagome decided she must be a french foreigner.

Kagome drew her hand back away from the untouched painting and clasped her hands together and watched as 'Lanz" as Kagome's been secretly calling her, began to unpack her clothing items and personal items.

She sighed and began to look around her room. It wis quite large and expensive looking. The air in the room reeked of 'overpaid' and the walls were high and narrow, ending with large unique, white buttresses. The walls looked like a light yellow with a hint of orange. The windows were curved at the top and were floor length. The floor was made of a fine hardwood-like surface which Kagome's heeled shoes clacked on as she continued to walk into her new living space. She clacked on over to one of the window's and peered outside.

Her view outside her window was very beautiful and lovely, Kagome deducted. The hills were green and stretched on as far as she could see and beyond that were more trees. She also had a view of the back of the house and the field. A few of the horses had been turned out into the paddock and were now galloping in front of her window. The ran as fast as their powerful legs could carry them until they were met with a fence. They slowed their pace and then stopped all together. They bucked and reared but they finally settled and began to nibble calmly on some grass.

Kagome sighed and pressed her hand up agent's the window on longing. Would she end up being just like those horses down there, too? Once they were wild and free. Untouchable. Then one day, they were thrown into a place that had fences all around it. And so it would seem that they _were_ touchable.

And the farmer told them, 'you can go where ever you want. As long as its inside this fence' and so they stayed. Because they had no where else to go. They _couldn't _leave.

She couldn't leave. She was a broken horse.

She let her hand trial down the window and finally stepped away from the sad scene. He eyes trailed all over the room and then they landed in front a of a fireplace. He walked over to its grand shape and eyed the chair. She smoothed her skirt and sat down in front of the gaping mouth of the fire eater.

The maids and servants walked in and out of her room at will. Putting her clothes in her new large closet and setting her paintings where _they _thought they would want them.

Kagome sighed and closed her eyes and tried finding some peace.

She didn't.

Finally, giving up, she stood up and walked over to Lanz.

"Please, I can do this myself. Its alright."

Kagome mustered up a smile and gave it out to the brash woman. The woman continued to take out her clothes and frames and other trinkets, as if she hadn't heard her.

"Sorry miss Kagome, but that is not allowed."

Her accent was thick and tangy, just like honey. Her sentence came out as: "Sorreee mizz Kahgohmeh, buttt zat eez noteallowed."

Kagome sighed and backed away from her new head maid. She didn't know what else to say so she walked into all of her new living spaces and checked them out. When she was finished learning every new curve of every little thing, she walked back over to her sitting chair and sat. She just stared a the fireplace uninterested. The living maids and the servants all kept moving things around her room. They uncovered chairs from under their tarps and dusted everything off until it practically sparkled. Kagome blinked numbly until Lanz told her it was time to dress for dinner.

She helped her out of her day gown and into her evening one. It was a simple green dress with gold lace on it. It had a large black tie around her waist. Lanz put her into a beautiful new necklace that was given to her by Hojo. It used to be his mother before she died, and now he wanted to give it to her.

The necklace was lined with small diamond and a larger green tear drop shaped diamond that hung just above her breasts. It was a tasteful eye catcher.

The rest of the jewelry was expensive and large. There wasn't a ton of it, but there was more then enough for Kagome.

She slipped on a pearled bracelet and Lanz closed the clasp around her wrist. Lanz unpinned her hair and brushed it out until it flowed naturally down to the middle of her back. She pinned the sides of Kagome's hair in so it wouldn't get in the way of her face.

Kagome smiled reassuringly at her reflection, as if that would help her sour mood, but it didn't.

Kagome sighed and stood up from her new vanity and followed Lanz down to the kitchen. She got to see more of her new home on the way. The rest of the house matched her room.

Loud, obnoxious, large and expensive.

The walls were high, there were paintings everywhere and the floor had running carpets. Kagome's mouth hinged open as she continued to walk on toward the evening dining area.

_'Well I mean if your'e going to have a place this grand, why not invite the palace guards? Its not like it any different.' _Kagome thought sourly.

Lanz led her to a large door and pushed it open. She led the way through the giant door and Kagome continued to follow her. She rounded the corner and saw Hojo and his father were already waiting at the table for her. Hojo smiled and took her hand and led her to a chair. A servant pulled it out for her and she followed everyone else and sat down.

"Thank you." She said to the man, but he just stepped back and clasped his hands in front of his body.

Kagome shook her head and returned her attention to the dinner table. Kagome eyed the glasses and silverware which sat before her. They all looked like they were made from gold. The forks, knives, spoons all looked like they were golden. The rims of the crystal glasses were golden.

_'If its made of real gold - and I do mean if - wouldn't that make it goldenware instead of silver?' Kagome mused herself. _

"So Lanzunme," Mayosaki said, breaking Kagome out of her thoughts. "How is Kagome getting settled? Are all her things unpacked?" Mayosaki asked his maid.

Lanz gave a curt nod and a 'hmm,' which Kagome took for a yes.

_'You can use your words you know.' _Kagome mentally rolled her eyes at Lanz.

Kagome folded her hands in her lap and sat up straiter when the servers arrived with their food. They were brought out on huge plates, which wasn't a big shocker.

Kagome ate and nibbled on her food politely and Hojo eyed her discreetly. He watched the rise and fall of her chest and as he breathed, how she licked her lips subconsciously after every single bite she took. He wanted to make sure she was comfortable in her new home.

Mayosaki and Hojo talked about His new possession he would be taking over his father position when his father retired after the wedding. Kagome bit her lip as they talked and played with her napkin under the table. She wrung the napkin out until her knuckles turned red, and then white.

Soon dinner was over, and dessert was served out. The clatter of the plates and the clanks of the forks digging into the jellied desert, ran out into the high ceilings. Kagome poked the jello-like substance with her golden fork and eyed it as it bounced around.

She finally dug into it and found that it didn't taste all that bad. She actually like it.

She mulled the food over in her mouth and frowned when she realized how much she missed her family.

_'I know they aren't that far away, but it might as well be on the other side of the world.' _Kagome suddenly pushed her plate away, she suddenly didn't feel like eating very much.

After dessert, Mayosaki excused himself from his son and Kagome, and went to bed.

Hojo walked Kagome out to their garden that they had located next to the horse barn. Kagome thought it was a beautiful garden, but not at all like the one back home. It had started to grow a lot of weeds and many thorns grew. Vines were tangled and matted and rose bushes were dead and wilting. The flower beds were all dug up and as healthy as they could and should be.

'_Im going to be this gardens new caretaker now,' _Kagome thought wistfully.

Once again, Kagome touched the tips of tulips and other various flowers that _were_ blooming. Her arm was linked in with Hojo's and the talked and smiled politely at each other. They finally made their way around to the horse barns. Kagome held her dress up so she wouldn't step on it, and walked over to the fence railing. She climbed up on the first step of the fence and stuck her hand out to a nearby chestnut who was grazing lazily. Hojo walked up behind her and put a reluctant hand on her back, to make sure she wouldn't fall.

Kagome made a clucking sound with her tongue and the chestnut perked its head up at her presence and then trotted over to her. He nuzzled his muzzle into her hand making her giggle and Hojo smile. His wickers on the horses chin tickled and scratched Kagome's palm. Soon his tongue ventured out to look for food.

It found none.

"Your'e so much like my mother," Hojo whispered. "She loved flowers and horses too. In fact her favorite thing was gardening. You can tend to the garden if you like."

Kagome smiled as the chestnut continued sniffed her outstretched palm for any signs of a concealed treat. "Thank you Hojo. I would like that very much."

She graceful hoped down from the fence and he held her hand as they walked back inside. Unbeknownst to them; Hojo's father was standing at his windowsill, watching everything with a very large smile on hi chalky lips.

Hojo escorted her back to her room and kissed her cheek goodnight. Kagome licked her lips and smiled at him as he disappeared down the hallway back to his room.

All the servants came out and blew out the candles that were emanating light throughout the whole house. They blew out the chandeliers that had shown brightly for the family's dinner and the blew out the hallways light.

Kagome walked back into her apartments and took off her jewelry and put them back into their specific velvet cases and tucked them back into her closet and locked it, just like Lanz had shown her how.

Kagome noticed a warm fire was glowing from the fireplace that dat across form her bed and she smiled.

Lanz suddenly walked into the room and bowed coldly. She then helped Kagome undress and then dress again for bed. Kagome wore a simple white nightgown that went down to her ankles. It was lace.

Kagome unpinned her hair and took out her brush and started to brush her hair. She looked around the room and noticed a door that wasn't open.

"Hey Lanzunme, where does that door lead?" Kagome gestured with her head and Lanz stopped tidying up the room to look where she was talking about.

"Oh zat. Zat iz Justz ze baby'z rume."

_'The baby's room? What baby?' _

Kagome eyebrows furrowed together as she thought. Then they rose together as she realized what Lenz was talking about. The room was for_ her _baby. It was nearby so she could hear the baby's cries at night and she could go and feed him or her.

_Her_ baby...

Kagome stopped brushing and sat there staring at the brown oak door. She stood up suddenly and pushed away from her seat and walked over to her bed. She threw away the light yellow blankets and climbed into the four poster bed. She snuggled into the feathered pillows and sighed. Lanz walked over to her and helped her get adjusted. Once she was tucked in, Lenz blew out the candle on her beside table and then the one on her bedroom wall. Then it was dark.

Kagome heard the shuffling of feet and then, her door opening and closing shut.

"Oh yea. Goodnight to you too." Kagome said sarcastically.

She sighed and shut her eyes and tried to sleep. She tried and tried again, but every time she tried to let sleep take her into blackness, she would remember that she was not in her old home.

She was in her _new _home and it sucked. She also had to stay about twenty feet away from her soon-to-be baby's room was. She couldn't help but not stay awake. Her mind was racing and running.

She huffed and finally sat up and looked around the room. Then she blindly felt around on her bedside table and lit a lantern. She held it out in front of her face to give her light and stood up. She walked over to the baby's room door and lightly pushed it open.

She couldn't really see, but she could make out the outline of dark flooring and big windows. And next to the windows were furniture. One one piece it looked like a large chair.

_'That must be a rocking chair.' _She thought.

She continued to eyes the space until it landed on something she couldn't make out. It looked like a large piece of furniture with something hanging about it.

Suddenly Kagome's eyes widened as she realized it was the crib. The crib where her future baby would cry when he would wake her up at night to feed and where she would put it down to sleep.

She continued to look around and saw the outline of a crib that looked like it rocked and thought that was probably the crib that would be next to her bed when the baby would be first born. She would and couldn't leave the birthing room for a while because she would either be in too much pain or tired from exhaustion, and the baby needed to be with her.

She finally sighed and shut the door very quietly, as if she half expected a baby to be in there already.

Her feet walked across the cool surface of the floor and she went back over to where the painting was hung up. The one that Lanz told her _not_ to touch. She stared at the artwork and the brushstrokes. The lines in it were incredibly detailed.

She smiled at it, and then scowled at it. She hated all of the rules and where she was stuck at the very moment and one of the rules was that she couldn't touch the painting. Her eyes then flicked back up to the artwork and she suddenly got a sly grin.

She took her hand and gently touched the smooth surface of the artwork. He fingers lingered over the paint and brush marks until she was satisfied with herself.

She dropped her hand from the painting and held her head high in pride as she walked back over to her bed and blew out the lantern. She snuggled into her sheets and blankets and curled up into a tight ball.

Just as she was about to fall into unconscious, a loud booming noise was heard in the distance and Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes.

_'Great. Rain. What else could possibly make my here stay even worse?' _

And finally, when the rain finally came, it draped over Kagome and lulled her to sleep. She sighed and smiled as she finally slept.

Only in dreams was she at peace. _Finally_ at peace. Everything seemed perfect, in that moment.

For now..

* * *

**Hopefully the next chapter will be out by the end of the weekend**.

-Yourgoldeneyes


	3. Stolen

**The Pirate And The Prisoner**

* * *

**Chapter 3. Stolen**

"Are you happy here?" He asked her quietly.

She smiled. "Yes..I am."

Kagome and Hojo were side by side as they walked slowly by the horses paddock. It was early in the morning and the birds were chirping loudly. They had taken early morning walks ever since Kagome had moved into the house. They found that it was really the only time they could be together alone.

"Do you think I could go riding some time?" Kagome asked. She liked to ride when she lived at her old home. She found it gave her a sense of freedom, something she found she didn't have living in her new home.

Hojo thought about that and shrugged. "Maybe. Im not sure. Ill have to ask father... Do you think you can wait for me here while I go talk to him about it?"

She smiled, "Of course I will."

He kissed her cheek lightly, "Ill be right back."

And with that, Hojo went sprinting back into the house.

The wedding was three months away and it was practically the only thing Kagome could think about. It plagued her mind constantly and it was no help that mother kept sending letter's to her about the matter. Just this morning she'd received one during breakfast.

Her mother wrote to her that Mayosaki was very happy with her and that he had no complaints. Her mother also explained that she and Kikyo were coming home for a little while to get some of the wedding preparations done.

Kagome sighed and shook her head. She looked back out onto the rolling green hills trying not to think about it.

Hojo then walked back out of the house with a huge smile plastered onto his face. He ran back up to Kagome and grabbed one of her hands. "My father said that it was fine if you went riding occasionally. We have a small white pony for you to ride in the stables if you would like."

She beamed up at him. "Perfect."

They walked back into the house and departed form each other so Kagome could put on proper riding attire. When lanz was finished dressing her, Kagome stood in front of her floor length mirror and frowned. She was wearing a skirt that was to long for her liking and the black vest she was wearing was itchy.

_'Ugh I look ridiculous.' _She thought with a frown that scrunched up her forehead. "Um Lanzunme?" She there over her shoulder. "Do you think it might be possible to wear some…um….breeches?"

Lanz stopped fluffing out her bedding and stared at her like she was insane. "Noh. Zat iz not proper."

Kagome rolled her eyes and fluffed out her skirt. Well, she would wear it as long as she could ride. She then turned on her heel and walked out of her room and down into the stables. A field hand had already saddled up a small white pony with a pink muzzle. Kagome smiled and pet the nose of the small mare and she smiled when the horse returned the gesture by nuzzling into her palm.

The field hand walked the horse out of its stall and over to a step stool so Kagome could get on. Kagome lifted her long skirt and walked up the step's. She took a hold of the reigns and put her left foot into the stirrup and swung her right leg over and put her other foot into the other stirrup. She fluffed out her skirt so it was draped over the herself and down to her legs. She adjusted herself in the seat and smirked as she felt like no one could reach her.

The field hand walked the pony out into the field and onward toward a path.

"You may release the reigns now." Kagome ordered.

The stable boy laughed slightly but didn't release his grip on the reigns. "Im sorry miss, but I cant do that. Master Mayosaki won't allow it. He doesn't want you to get hurt."

Kagome snorted and rolled her wrists in agitation. "I am perfectly fine on my own. I have been riding since I was very little."

When the boy continued to ignore her, Kagome urged the horse into a trot by using her heels. The horse complied and started to pick up its pace. The stable boy kept his hand on the reign's and started to jog next to the horse. Not satisfied with the pace she was moving at, Kagome urged the horse into a canter. The horse hung its head low and started going faster. Being a lot slower then a powerful two thousand pound horse, the boy had to let go of the reigns and watch as Kagome kept on riding into the distance. Kagome smiled and bean to laugh as the wind blew past her face and into her ears and the horse kept pounding its feet into the ground.

A taste of freedom.

Kagome pointed the horse toward the rolling hills behind the house and finally into a wooded trail. She slowed the horse down to a trot when she wanted to view the scenery. The trees were making a canopy over the trail and the flowers were lining the path. The horse snorted and Kagome patted its neck reassuringly.

Realizing that her fiancé would be getting worried about her absence, Kagome turned the horse back toward the house and urged it into a canter. Finally when she made it back to the field behind the house, Mayosaki, Hojo and the stable boy were standing there waiting for her.

Kagome let the horse come to a halt right in front of all of them and she was breathing hard because of her little workout.

"Wow that was amazing! Did you know how beautiful your estate is?" Kagome asked bewildered. Her smile faded off her face though when she saw Mayosaki glaring at her and Hojo looked guilty of something.

"Get off the horse Kagome." Mayosaki barked out.

Kagome blinked in surprise. "Wh-what?"

"Get off the horse." Mayosaki said angrily.

Kagome eyebrows came together. "Why? Whats wrong?"

"You didn't heed to my wishers nor did you listen to the stable boy. Not only was that rude and disrespectful, but you completely disobeyed me. So, get off the horse. You are not allowed to go riding anymore."

Kagome's grip tightened on the reigns and her heart started pounding in her chest. "No." Kagome growled out.

Mayosaki's eyes widened at her and he put his hands on his hips. "What?"

Kagome sat up taller in the saddle. "I said No. This is the only little bit of freedom I have when Im here. And Im not letting it go. I want to have some fun while I still can before I get married and I have a freaking baby!"

"Kagome watch your tongue!" Mayosaki ordered out.

Kagome only sneered, "No. You are _not _my father!"

Kagome turned the horse away from everyone and urged it into a run. She kept riding around the whole estate from the rest of the day with tears rolling down her face. How could he just except her to not have any sense of freedom? How could he possibly except her to be a little doll that everyone can move around, dress and command?

Kagome lifted a hand from the reigns and whipped a stray tear off her face. She finally came back to the stable when the sun was beginning to set behind the horizon. She got of the small white mare and walked it around the paddock to give it a cool down from its long work out. When Kagome thought she was cooled down enough, she walked her back into the stables and hooked her up to the cross ties. When she unsaddled and unbridled the horse, she walked her back into her stall, took the halter off and closed the stall door behind her.

The horse leaned his head over the door and nuzzled into Kagome's back and she sighed.

_'Oh man. What have I done? I bet he hates me now. Im so dead.'_

Knowing she would be in more trouble for riding around the estate for the whole day and not telling anyone about it, she didn't come back into the house that night. She slept in a pile of hay in a empty stall.

xXx

Kagome sat up with a jolt as she heard the stable door slide open. Her eyes adjusted and she squinted. Why was she in a empty horse stall? Her eyes relaxed when she remembered where she had slept that night. She heard a pair of footsteps coming closer and closer until they stopped right outside the stall door she had been hiding in. There was light streaming into stable, but the sun wasn't up yet, so Kagome knew it was early.

"Kagome," she heard someone whisper.

Her eyes narrowed into slits and she walked over to the stall and opened began laughing really hard at her appearance and Kagome got a huge grin on her face.

"SANGO?" Kagome ran up to her best friend and threw her arms around her neck. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she took a hesitant step back, making sure her best friend was truly there and she wasn't dreaming.

Sango put her hands into Kagome's hair which was covered with hay and began to take them out. "Your father wanted me to tag along with you. He said he wanted someone looking after you, that knew you well enough. That would be me." She smirked.

Kagome let Sango untangle her hair and then she turned back around to hug her. "Im so glad your here. I was going crazy! They already have a baby's room!"

Sango sighed and nodded her head sadly, "I know. I just spoke with Mayosaki and he wasn't to happy with you."

Kagome winced. "He knew I was sleeping here?"

Sango nodded. "Yea. A servant found you sleeping in here last night."

Kagome sighed and blew her bangs out of her face. "I bet he's terribly upset with me."

Sango winced. "Yea he is." Kagome cringed and Sango continued when she saw this "But, he's willing to make a deal."

"A deal?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

Sango nodded and hummed. "Yes a deal. If you can stop acting like a rebellious child -his words not mine - then you may go riding as much as you want. He said you can keep the white mare. You can even name her."

Kagome's eyes grew wide and she let out a squeal she couldn't contain. "Really? Are you serious? Even papa wouldn't let me have my own horse! Oh, I have to go thank him!" Kagome took off out of the stables leaving Sango behind. She ran into the house and up to the sun room, where Mayosaki was eating his breakfast.

Kagome ran over to him, wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much. Im so sorry for how terrible I was. Your amazing!" She let go of his neck and ran back out of the room, leaving Mayosaki to chuckle to himself and finish eating his breakfast. Kagome was such a funny wondrous little thing.

Everyday after Kagome had been given her new horse, she spent most of her spare time ridding. She went riding through the fields and the trails and the woods behind that large estate. She found that it was the only time she didn't have to worry about marriage preparations like her dress, and the flowers and the music. Kagome had named her new horse Fig, because it was her favorite tropical plant. That, and it was a cool had scrunched her fee up when she heard the little mares name but didn't argue about it.

Sango accompanied her every once in a while, and they rode throughout the fields together. They jumped logs and raced each other to see who was the fastest. Sango had been helping Kagome prepare for her new life that she was going to be leading and the two started growing even closer together. She tried keeping Kagome's mind busy with other things besides marriage.

Kagome found that when she wasn't reading, she would go to the library that was located next to the sitting room on the first floor and read books. Books about far off places and adventures travels. Like this one place called japan that sounded exquisite. Kagome would stare at the picture drawings until her eyes would hurt form staring to long. Sango would follow her to the library and she would nit or read too. Kagome was starting to adjust better in her new home and she found herself smiling more often then not. She and Mayosaki were becoming close friend's and even Hojo was becoming a person Kagome talked to more and more. Everything was looking up.

Well, things _were _looking up. Until a dark, eerie ship, passed into the town of Raag Durth.

xXx

It was a quiet evening, just like most. The high master clock in the front foyer was ticking as it always did and the maids , butlers and the household servants were winding down from a long and tiresome day. Kagome was reading an atlas on her stomach in the library and dreaming of all the places she wanted to go, as Sango tended the fire. Kagome feet swung around in the air and she flipped a page.

Suddenly, there was a loud noise that started echoing from the from the front of the home. Something that sounded like someone had chopped down a large piece of wood followed by something that sounded like fireworks popping off every which way. Loud gruff voices started yelling and shouting. The noises made Kagome sit up and stare at the door.

"Sango…what is that?" Kagome asked.

The sounds became louder and louder and it sounded like they were being ransacked by a bunch of wild animals.

Sango suddenly froze and started having a hard time with her breathing. Her chest ached and she slowly stood up and walked over to the door and rested her ear to it. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she ran over to a chair and jammed it under the door to keep it from opening. She knew exactly what the noise was was.

"Sango? Whats going on?" Kagome asked, now frightened.

Sango licked her lips nervously. "Pirates." She whispered under her breath.

Kagome cocked her head to the side and her eyes narrowed. "Im sorry, what did you say?"

Just as the words left her mouth, did the door being to rattle and shake. The loud voices that were once distant and far were now very close. _Very _close. They banged on the closed door, trying to break it down. Suddenly Kagome flinched as she heard the wood crack.

"PIRATES!" Sango yelled out.

The door swung open and crashed to the floor with an exaggerated _thudding _noise. Kagome screamed out in panic and in fear until a hand came over her mouth to stop her.

"Shut up, you wench!" Someone growled behind her.

Kagome's hands were brought around her back and she was picked up off the ground and forced out of the room. The hand over her mouth was dirty and filthy and she could taste the filth of it. She looked over her shoulder to see Sango in a similar position with two other men. Pirates. Sango was right. They were Pirates. Dirty filthy, murdering pirates.

They were dirty and you could smell they hadn't bathed recently. They had swords on their hips and one of them even had an eye patch probably covering a nasty scar.

The two pirates that were holding her, pushed her forward, and down toward the front of the house, roughly. Kagome's eyes widened as she saw a maid, she knew very well, lying on the floor face down with a red liquid pooling around her body.

Blood.

Kagome momentarily forgot how to walk as she stared at the bodies of her beloved servant's and house keeper's.

"Keep moving you wench!" One of the men shouted as he pushed Kagome in the back, making her jolt forward.

Kagome wanted to scream out but the hand covering her mouth wouldn't allow it. They kept moving forward and her eyes continued to grow as did the piles of bodies she saw. She and Sango were led down the long winding staircase and to the main hall of the home. Mayosaki was being held against his will as well and Kagome yelled out to him into the hand that was keeping her quiet.

Kagome was brought next to Mayosaki and Sango was kept off to the side. When everyone was assembled together and all was quite, someone with a gruff and low voice spoke. "Ahhh, there she is. Isn't she lovely men?"

A figure, that was leaning up against a pillar watching the seen unfold, walked out of the looming shadows and into the light. Kagome gasped silently to herself as she saw the man. Her chest instantly became tight in her corset. He was tall and toned. His arms, chest, and legs were very muscular and well built.

He was wearing a blood red puffy shirt that gathered at his forearms. His pants were black and they were tucked into shiny black leather boots and a scabbard that she knew held a sword, was hanging at his hip. She could sense the bad boy attitude that he held.

Her eyes widened even more as she noticed his long silver hair. It was mixture of white and silver that blended together very well. And was longer then her own! Her eyes trailed to the very top of his head where a red bandana was covered by a pirate hat. Kagome wanted to look away from the gorgeous man, but his golden -yes golden- eyes were preventing her. His eyes were catlike, the way they followed and studied her. They glowed.

He was beautiful, Kagome couldn't deny that. Truly beautiful. Like a dream.

The man chuckled at her ogling him, "see something you like wench?" Kagome's eyes instantly narrowed on him, all flirtatious feelings gone from her body. The man mearly snorted at her defiance and turned back toward Mayosaki."Ill be taking her if you don't mind."

"I mind!" Someone shouted.

Everyone turned to see Hojo running down the stairs with a sword gripped tightly in his hand.

The silver haired man laughed and turned toward Hojo who tired to strike the man down but the silver haired man kicked Hojo in his gut and grabbed the sword out of his hand before he could do anything to defy him. Hojo clutched his stomach, fell to the floor and started coughing wildly.

The man clucked his tongue and studied Hojo's sword like he was bored. "Now,now, ill have none of that." He chucked the sword to the ground right beside Hojo's head and once again turned back to Mayosaki. "Like is said before, Ill be taking her with me." The man said as he nodded his head at Kagome.

Mayosaki stared at the man like he was a pice of dirt on his shoes."Why? Why do you want Kagome?"

The man turned toward Kagome, licked his lips and winked at her. "Lets just say she tickles my fancy."

Kagome rolled her eyes and gagged in the back of her throat. Was he being serious? The silver haired man chuckled and turned back to Mayosaki. "No, Im taking her because your going to pay me to get her back." The man smirked triumphantly. "She's my prisoner."

The man then took out a piece of paper and gave it to Mayosaki. "This is the amount that I want by the end of the time I will be holding her." The man started walking toward the door but stopped. "And if you don't," he looked straight at Kagome, "she dies."

Kagome eyes widened and she heard someone gasp.

_'Dies? I'm going to….die?'_

"Ill bring her back by the end of two month's and you better be ready with the money. _My _money." The man laughed out, a sound that was choppy and and that cut through the air like a knife. Everyone followed the man Kagome aimed as the captain and they started walking back toward the door. "Lets go men!"

The men holding her complied, and started pushing Kagome toward the door be she fought back. She didn't want to go! She didn't want to leave with a pirate. How could anyone take her against her will like that? How could this be happening?

She fought and kicked but couldn't regain a good footing as the grungy men continued to push her forward. Behind her she heard someone shout her name in agony.

Once outside the house in the cool night air, she bit down onto the hand that was keeping her quiet. The man yelped out in pain and Kagome elbowed the other guy that was holding her into his gut. He recoiled back in pain and doubled over. She turned and began to run but bumped into someones hard chest. Suddenly, both of her wrists were being held in front of her by a pair of strong hands. She turned and looked right into a pair of startling golden eyes.

"You are a feisty little wench aren't you? The man snorted.

Kagome only struggled in his grip, "Don't call me that! And let me go you black hearted monster!"

The man raised an eyebrow, "Black hearted you say?" His men started to chuckle when they heard the amusement in his voice. "I could show you how truly black hearted I am."

Kagome rolled her eyes, "you disgusting-"

"Now I'm disgusting? Look wench, I don't think you understand the situation you're currently in," he leaned in real close to her face and his eyes narrowed. Her eyes narrowed to. "Your mine do you understand? My prisoner. Mine" He growled out.

She scoffed, "I belong to no one. Got it?"

The man's eyes trailed down to Kagome's left hand and studied it, and then he smiled. "Ahh, I wouldn't say you don't belong to no one..."

Kagome followed his gaze right down to her ring finger where he diamond ring sat. Out of defiance, she smiled as well and looked back up to the pirate that was now holding her captive, "I love Hojo. I don't care if I'm _his _prisoner." Ok so that wasn't exactly the truth but she wasn't going to tell a pirate that was now holding her captive that._  
_

Kagome and the captain glared at each other for a momentarily before he came to a decision. _'If she won't come willingly then…'_ He pulled her arm toward him suddenly, just hard enough to throw off her balance. Kagome gasped as she fell towards his body. The captain bent at his knees, and brought his shoulder against her stomach and stood up with her thrown over his shoulder. It took her a minute to recover but the moment she realized her position she didn't even have to think before she acted.

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Don't scream you wench!" He called back to her from over his shoulder.

"Then let me down!" She screeched.

"I cant do that now can I?"

"And why is that?"

"Because you won't come willingly! Thats why!"

"Of course I won't come willingly. Are you delusional? Put me down!" She yelled at him again as best she could from her position over his shoulder. When he didn't reply to her antics Kagome resumed beating his back with her fists. She would have kicked her legs as well, but, given her position, Kagome was worried about someone getting a good look up her dress; that would be far more mortifying than just being carried around on this guy's shoulder.

"Lets go men!" The captain ordered once again. His back was starting to ache from all of her pounding. She wasn't overly strong, but she somehow managed the ability to hit the exact same spot over and over again. His crew didn't argue as the followed him down the path to the dock were there ship was waiting. He completely ignored the girl hitting and thrashing around on his back.

"Captain."

The man stopped and turned, Kagome to, to see another man running up to him, dragging Sango along with him. The captain rolled his eyes. That lecher had found himself_another _woman? "What do you want Miroku?"

Miroku was the first mate and best friend to the captain. He was a tall, lengthy man with dark hair and eyes. He was less built then the silver haired man was, but he was still very muscular. He wore a purple shirt that was tucked into his black pants that were also tucked into a pair of old black boots. He had a single gold hoop eating hanging from his ear and a sword that hung down at his hip.

"I found her inside with some of the men. And she was just so lovely, that I had to to take her with me. Can I keep her?" Miroku asked hopefully.

Sango fought him back however, "Keep me?" Sango asked bewildered. "Get your hands off me! You disgusting perverted-"

"Yes you may keep her." The captain said cutting off Sango's rants. "But you have to take care of her and look after her. She's quite beautiful and you know how the men tend to be." The man smirked as he walked and Kagome suddenly felt a whole different nervousness then the one she was already feeling.

"Thank you!" Miroku excitedly. He dragged Sango ahead of the captain and down the path.

"Let me go you pervert! Get your hands off of me you disgusting, repulsive, lercherou's…." Sango shouted as she continued to fight against Miroku's grasp.

Kagome rolled her eyes, "Can you let me down now? This hurts." She grunted. His shoulder was pressing into her bladder.

The captain snorted, "So? whats your point?"

Kagome slammed her hands down onto the back of her captor and let out a frustrated huff. "Your impossible! Let me down!"

The man only snorted again. "I will not. I believe your just going to have to suffer."

Kagome groaned again and tried to wiggle her way out of his grasp, but nothing worked. Finally, she gave up. What more was she to do?She let herself be carried around like a sack of potatoes or a rag doll. After some time of them walking down a secret path Kagome didn't know was behind the house, Kagome closed her eyes. She didn't even realize she had fallen asleep until she felt a slight rocking motion beneath her.

She peeked out of one dark eyelash and slowly opened the other. Her head felt like it was full of stones. She wondered how long she had been asleep. She noted she was positioned so she was looking directly at the nights sky. It was filled with stars and constellations that she knew by heart, thanks to her father. She sat up and rubbed her throbbing head. "Ughnnn. Where…where am I?" She asked as her eyes tried to focus to the surroundings around her.

Kagome blinked upward and saw a person staring back down at her from their perch in the ships crows nest. He smirked as she saw him gaping at her. The main sail was fluttering slightly in the evening wind and some of the men were running to try and regain control of the main sheet.

Kagome gazed over her shoulder and paled. The ship Kagome had been placed was flying under the Jolly Roger flag. A pirate flag.

"Hey look! The prisoners awake!" Someone bellowed from a spot Kagome couldn't pinpoint. "Go tell captain Inu!" Someone yelled. Kagome's eyes instantly widened and she stiffened up like a wooden bored.

_'No. It cant be…'_

She then realized she was sitting on deck of the ship. The wooden floor was a tad wet from being mopped recently and she immediately stood up and brushed her dress off. She wrapped her arms around herself in a set of protection and then turned her body around and nearly fainted when she saw the silver haired man, who had taken her captive, behind the wheel of the ship.

A _pirate _ship.

He was steering the ship with ease until one of his men came up and whispered into his ear. His eyes instantly flashed to Kagome and he smirked. She licked her lips and rubbed her arms to get the hairs that were now standing on end to relax. She would't let herself be nervous around any of these disreputable men. The captain handed the wheel over to Miroku and then walked down the stairs to greet Kagome. He strode over to her with a cockiness that made Kagome's stomach do flip-flops.

"Ahhh, I see your awake." He smirked as he finally got closer to her. "Thats good. Your a deep sleeper you know." He stated. He had tried waking her up when they had arrived back at the ship, but she wouldn't. He wanted to put her in his quarters and lock the door, but he had decided against it. He wanted to keep a good eye on her.

Kagome ignored his comment completely. "You're …you're captain Inu Jones, aren't you?"

He took off his hat and bowed gracefully in front of her, like he had done it a million times before. "At your service madam." He rose and winked playfully, which made her want to throw up all over the newly mopped deck.

"Oh no this cant be happening." She whispered half to herself.

The smug captain only smiled. "So you've heard of me I see. I guess my reputation precedes me."

Kagome shook her head and crossed her arms. "Thats not something to be proud of."

Inu Jones smiled,"I am proud."

Kagome raised and eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that? All of the things people have heard or said about you are bad. Why would you want a reputation like that?"

He smirked, licked his lips and leaned in closer to her. "Because I am a bad man."

Kagome rolled her eyes."Oh believe me, I know."

The captain wrapped an arm around her shoulder as if they were all buddy-buddy. "Why don't you explain to me, and the crew of course," He gestured toward the men who were smiling evilly at the new development, "what it is exactly that you know."

Kagome peeled his hand off of her he shoulder like he oozed slime and stepped back and placed a finger on her chin like she was deep in thought. "Lets see if I remember this correctly," She spat at him and the captain only folded his arms and eyed the young woman hungrily. She was feisty and he liked the fire that was behind her eyes. It excited him.

"You pillage, you plunder and rob innocent people just because you feel like it. You also kill whoever sees your face..." Kagome started.

The captains eyes sparkled. "Go on."

"You take all the money you can get your dirty pirate hands on, you burn down villages and towns…"

He nodded his head and smiled. "Uhuh.."

"And you never ever leave any survivors." She started with a nod.

He stared at the deck of his ship in contemplation. "So let me get this straight. I never leave _any _survivors?"

She nodded. "Yupp."

Now it was the captain's turn to bring a thoughtful hand to his chin. "if I _never_ leave any survivors, why did I leave most of the people in the house you were living in alive?"

Kagome's smug look slipped off her face which made the captian's smile grow wider."Well uh…um…im not really sure," she mumbled.

Inu Jones smirked smugly started to circle Kagome like a hungry vulture. "And more importantly," he said going bak to his original thought, "why did I leave _you _alive?"

Now that one stumped Kagome. Why had he left her alive? He could have simply taken a bunch of money from the household and then killed everyone. And he knew exactly who he wanted. He wanted Kagome. But the question was, why?

Inu Jones continued to circle Kagome and finally stopped right behind her. He leaned down toward her ear making her tense up. He smirked as he whispered in her ear, "maybe I left you alive because you do in fact, tickle my fancy."

The captain grinned as he could hear her breathing become more labored and shallow. He was turning her on slightly. He could smell the very womanly scent that was radiating off of Kagomes skin. It innticed him and made his inner demon start to act like a horny jackass. "Your such a pig." She finally whispered.

She tried marching away, to anyplace but beside the captain, but a hand shot out and grabbed her arm. She turned back around to a smug looking captain. "Where do you think your going? Look around you. Your at sea. There is no place you can hide from me."

Kagome stared at her arm that his clawed hand was gripped around and then back up at his face. "Where are we?"

The captains eyebrows nit themselves together at her strange and random question. "At sea?"

She rolled her eyes. "I know that." She turned and looked over the side of the deck and her eyes widened. Dark omonus waves lapped at the side of the ship as it sailed on into the darkness. There weren't any town lights as far as the eye could see and Kagome knew she had been sleeping for quite some time. She was really truly at sea. Sailing away from home.

Suddenly a thought popped into her head. Kagome whilred around to face the captain who was watching her intently. "Wheres Sango?"

The captains brow furrowed. "Who?"

"Sango! My best friend! Where is she?" Kagome demanded.

"Hey Miroku!" Inu Jone yelled over his shoulder, not truing away from Kagome. Miroku looked up to the captain. "Do you know anyone by the name of Sango?"

Miorku smirked and got a glint in his eye that Kagome didn't much care for. "Sango you say? Well she's a little," Miroku gulped and blushed, placing a nervous hand behind his head, "held up at the moment."

Kagome glared at the repulsive pirate. He had better not be hurting a single hair on Sango's head.

Hearing enough, she turned back to the waves that licked at the side of the ship and her mind drifted to her family and her new fiancé. Hojo may have been a bit cowardly and sure he sometimes wasn't the brightest, but he was the most kind and sincere person she had ever met. Kagome subconsciously played with the ring that weighed down her finger when she blurted out, "Where are we going?"

"That dosen't really matter now does it?" The captain replied.

Kagome whipped back around, marched right up to Inu Jone's face undeterred. He smirked down at her and as she jabbed a finger to his chest. "Listen you unimaginable disgusting shallow human being, you tell me where we are right now! Im not playing games with you." She growled.

Inu Jone's smirked. He loved the way she got angry when she was being passionate about something. She was a curious creature wasn't she? "Were sailing away from England. Thats all you need to know for now."

Kagome squinted at him. "Excuse me?"

The captain ignored the girl as he turned over his shoulder to yell at Miroku to take Kagome down to his quater's and to lock her in there.

"What? Hey!" Kagome squeaked as Miroku handed the ship to one of the grungy sailors and took hold of Kagome's arm and started leading her to a set of stairs. "Unhand me! Let me go!" She yelled as she struggled agisn't his grip.

"Im sorry miss, I cannot do that." Miroku said as he lead her toward the captain's room was. "Capatain's order." He added.

Seeing that he wasn't going to let go of her, Kagome snorted and lifted her chin into the air, letting anyone and everyone know she would not bend to the likes of pirates.

Miroku lead her past a empty jail cell and down a small hallway and into a dimply lit room. Miroku lit another candle and light flooded into the space allowing Kagome to see.

In the room there was a long desk parallel to a window that overlooked the ocean and that was facing the door with papers, maps and atlases strewn all across it in a cluttered matter. Next to it was a long sofa with a blanket and shiny black boots perched next to it. Then there was a small alcove and a king size bed with a red comforter on top. Everything, besides the desk, was a lot cleaner then Kagome figured it would be.

Miroku cleared his throat and turned back to Kagome. "The captain should be down after he's finished with making his nightly rounds with the men. Then he will retire back here with you." Miroku started for the door but stopped just before walking out. "I wouldn't anger the captain if I were you." Miroku said over his shoulder, and then proceeded to walk out, shutting the door tightly behind him. Kagome rolled her eyes and stared at the door as she heard the tumbler in the lock, click shut.

She was locked in.

Kagome marched over to the door and started pounding her fists on it as hard as she could muster. "Hey! You cant just lock me in here! Unlock this door at once!"

"Im sorry miss." Miroku said softly. "Captain's-"

"Yeah I know, I know." Kagome said in a mock tone of Miroku's. "Captain's order's."

Miroku chuckled wich made Kagome frown. "Goodnight miss."

"I hate you!" Kagome shouted at the door which made Miroku chuckle as he walked away. Man was the captain in for it! This wench was a stubborn one.

Once Kagome was sure he was gone and she couldn't hear any noises coming from outside the door, she walked over to the window and stared out toward the rolling and untamable sea. She couldn't see a thing and she knew it was pointless to try and figure out where they were bound for.

She was stuck. And she was a prisoner. Any chance of escape now was nonexistent. All hope was gone.

Sighing, Kagome hesitantly walked over to the bed and sat down. The sheets were crisp and the bedding was quite soft. Kagome removed her shoes and her silk stockings and placed them neatly on the floor and lay back, resting her hands behind her head.

_'How could this have happened to me? What could Inu Jone's possibly want from me? Me! Of all people he had to kidnap me? What use could I be to him?' _Kagome's thought's pounding into her head. A million questions she knew would go unanswered. She then thought of her fiancé and how he was faring. And what of her mother? Had news yet reached her? Was she in agony over her kidnapped daughter? Oh how she missed being in the safe and warm embrace of her mother's breast. How she longed for the feeling of her father's large hand holding onto her own in comfort.

Kagome groaned and rolled over and lay atop one of the finely silk pillows she knew the dreaded pirate must have stolen from a wealthy town. "Ive got to get home." She mumbled and she closed her eyes that she now noticed weighed a ton. Had she been this tired this whole time? Suddenly, her world was filled with nothing as she drifted into a deep, dark sleep.

Up on deck the captain was just finished barking order's at his men to finish tying down the main sails. He then said goodnight to Miroku and told him to be on a strict look out for any ships that might be searching for them, and then headed below deck. Most of his men were sleeping in their tight and unspacious bunks by now and he snorted at how much they actually put up with. Inu jones smirked and walked down a hallway and grabbed out a key that was placed around his neck and hidden in his shirt and unlocked the door to his room. He sighed, shut the door and walked right past his bed and removed his boots like he did every night. He was yanking of the second boot when he then realized and noticed Kagome sleeping peacefully on his bed. _His _bed.

He smirked and walked over to her, one boot off and one on, and kneeled next to her and stared at her face in deep contemplation. Her cheeks were slightly pink and her face seemed to glow from the candle light. There was something about her he could't place. He hadn't acted like his usual jackass self. He had almost turned into a puddle of mushy goo when he saw her. He had heard Kagome was pretty but he never expected she would be as beautiful as she was.

The captain sighed and suddenly growled and stepped back from her. He couldn't let himself be swayed by her. He had to much of a reputation that couldn't be ruined.

He walked over to the sofa bed and took off his shirt and bandana and tricorn hat. His ear sprung free and swiveled into place. Most people never got to see this side of him. Only Miroku had ever witnessed the captain without a hat or bandana on. His ears were dog ears in the shape of perfect triangles. They matched his silver hair as they were white in color and where pink and fuzzy on the inside. He kept them hidden and a secret. If people knew he was a hanyou they probably wouldn't fear him as they all do now. Fear was a powerful thing and he didn't want his reputation tainted by his human blood.

He kicked his feet up and wrapped the blanket that was resting on the side of the love seat and sighed in exhaustion.

He looked over at Kagome one last time and snorted as she snored softly in her sleep. She was adorable without even trying. Inu Jone's frowned and brought the blanket up around himself until all that could be seen of him were his ears sticking out of the top. He heard his new prisoner snoring softly and he could't help but snort quietly to himself.

_'Maybe this wench will be a interesting adjustment around here.'_

He couldn't help himself as he fell asleep, smiling.

* * *

**Yay! The mysterious Inu Jones makes his appearance. ****Tell me what you think of this chapter. I see you guys reading my chapters and not reviewing you lazy butts. REVIEW! It makes me update faster ;)**

**I am so incredibly sorry it has taken me forever to get this chapter out. I have been mainly preoccupied with my other story's. But now that I'm finished with The New Girl In Town I will be able to update a lot more frequently. Thank you for being patient with me. Im a scatter brain sometimes...**


	4. Purpose

**Chapter 4. Purpose**

She woke up to the sound of something shuffling around the space she was dreaming in. Her eyes rolled around underneath her eyelids until they fluttered open. She stretched her arms over her head and smiled in comfort and warmth.

"Ahhhh. You're awake I see."

Kagome jolted up into a sitting position and instantly wrapped the blanket that was keeping her warm, up under chin. Her eyes adjusted to the blinding light that was filing the captains room and looked around the space until her eyes found the captain lounging lazily in a chair behind his desk. His feet were propped up on his mess of maps and atlases and had a small hand knife in between both pointer fingers and was studying it intently. He smirked.

"Good morning." The captain said. Kagome noticed that he had exchanged his deeper red shirt to a pure white one that showed off his chiseled and muscular chest.

Kagome ran a hand through her hair and coughed awkwardly and hoped that he didn't notice the blush that started to creep its way across her face. "I would't really consider it a _good _morning considering you're here." She spat as she threw the blankets keeping her body warm aside. Goosebumps instantly popped up on her arms from the cool air.

Inu Jone's smirk blew up into a full blown smile. "Someone's a little feisty this morning."

Kagome ignored him and walked over to the window and stared at the puffy white clouds that stretched across the crisp blue sky. Inu Jones turned his chair toward her so he cold look at her fully. Her dress was disheveled from sleeping and her hair had fallen out of its tidy up-do and was now halfway up and halfway down. She looked beautiful with the sun shining on her. Inu Jone's instantly frowned. He couldn't let Kagome, a girl who was already engaged, become his weakness.

There was a nock at the door and both Inu Jones and Kagome stared at it, unmoving.

"Captain?" Came a muffled voice behind the wooden door.

"Come in." Inu Jone's ordered.

Miroku pushed open the door with a tray in his hands with a few items of food on it. He saw Kagome and smiled. "Ahh Miss Kagome. I see you're awake and looking as gorgeous as ever." He sent a wink at Kagome who rolled her eyes.

The captain gave Miroku a warning look."Miroku cut the crap will ya'?"

Miroku smirked and walked over to the desk so he could set down on the bed. "Breakfast." He presented.

Kagome's eyebrow rose and she stared at the food apprehensively. "Oh? So I'm allowed breakfast? I don't have to eat slop like a good little prisoner?"

Inu Jone's grinned deviously. "Well if you prefer, I could order Miroku to get some very fine slop for you."

Kagome glared at the captain which only made him grin harder. Miroku smirked at the equally matched pair and then took a bite out of a bright green apple that was calling his name. Some if the apple's juices dripped down his mouth and he whipped it away with his sleeve. "So," He began with his mouth full,"what are the plans for today captain? The crew has asked me to ask you."

Inu Jone's stood up and began pacing the length of the room. His finger's drummed on his chin and stared out to the open sea. "Kagome and I will be up on deck after she's finished with her breakfast."

Kagome jumped slightly at the use of her name coming out of his lips and turned toward the captain, but he had his attention plastered out the glass window. Miroku stared at them awkwardly before smirking and walking back toward the door. "Well I will tell the crew to keep the heading that were on, yes?"

Inu Jone's nodded but still didn't look away. "Yes."

Miroku smirked at Kagome who rolled her eyes yet again at him and then he shut the door behind him. His smirk widened into a full blown smile as he walked away, still munching and crunching on his apple.

Kagome walked back over to the bed and sat down on the edge, staring at the food like it had grown legs and was starting to dance the can-can.

"The food isn't poisoned nor has it been tampered with. It won't harm you." Inu Jone's turned back toward Kagome and nodded toward the tray. "Eat."

Kagome glared at him. "Why? Why do you want me to eat so badly? In fact," Kagome stood up and put her hands to her hips, "Why do you want me to do anything? Why am I here? Why have you imprisoned me?" Kagome marched right up into his face and were almost touching noses and sneered at him. "Why do you want me so badly?"

The captain stared down at Kagome and smirked at her hungrily. "Oh trust me I want you very, very badly."

Kagome pushed on his chest. "Ugh! You are so disgusting."

He grabbed onto her wrists and held them in front of her face. "Well lets face facts, shall we? You're in _my _quarter's. You're on _my _ship and you're _my _prisoner. So weather I'm disgusting or not doesn't really matter now does it?" Kagome tried pulling her hands out of his grasp but he was stronger then she was. Much stronger. "You need me and you know it."

Kagome scoffed and glared into his unreal glowing eyes. "I don't need help from the likes of a pirate."

The captain reluctantly let go of her hands and she sat down next to the tray of food. Indeed much of the food did look quite delicious but Kagome knew there was a catch. "Why am I here?" She asked again, more forcefully this time.

He grinned at her persistence. "I have brought you here-"

"You _kidnapped _me," she corrected.

"Whatever. You're here because I need you to find something for me."

Kagome's forehead scrunched up in puzzlement. Why would any pirate, of any kind, need her for anything much less find anything? "I don't understand."

The captain marched around his desk and took out a key that he had hidden underneath the ruffles of his shirt and opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a small wooden box that also required a small key.

"Whats that?" Kagome asked.

Inu Jones walked over to his bed and sat down beside Kagome which made her squirm a little. "_This _is something of great value."

"That box is?"

"Hardly." The captain said as he opened the wooden boxes lid to reveal several small pink shards of what appears to be quartz. The glowed brightly before Kagome's eyes and she muffled a small gasp.

"What are those?" She asked as she reached out and grabbed one of the shards. The captain watched her intently as she studied the small shard in her open palm as if it were a fragile and broken dove.

Kagome felt power, power like she hadn't ever felt before, surge through her entire body as she held that little pink stone. "Woah," she breathed.

Inu Jone's smiled at her reaction, pleased with himself that he had finally found the girl that could solve his problems. "Do you know what these are?"

Kagome gazed down at the small stone and licked her lips. "Its a fragment of the Shikon Jewel. Though I don't understand why its broken like this."

Inu Jone's eyes sparkled and his nostrils flared. "Prescicley."

Kagome's head cocked to side as she stared at the fragment in confusion. How had she known that? She had never even heard of something called a Shikon jewel before in her life so how had she been able to tell what these small fragments were? It was like…she had just known. As if it had been taught to her, her whole life. She dropped the fragment back into the small box like it had suddenly burned her skin and she returned her gaze back to her captor. "Why are you showing me these?"

"Because," he said as he locked the box shut," I am unable to find all of the shards. Though I know that you can."

"I can? How?"

He smirked. "You can feel their presence and aura can't you?" Its was true, though Kagome hated to admit it, she could. She could actually _feel _the shards. Like she was still holding them in her hand. She let her eyes roam around the room on anything that wasn't the smug captain and Inu Jone's nodded. "Uhuh. I thought so." He stood up off of his bed and placed the box back inside of his desk and locked it shut.

"Well Im sorry. I don't know how I can help you find something I know nothing about."

Kagome stared at him and let herself relax a bit more. Now she knew that she had a perpose and that captain needed her which mean't that she would be kept alive. Kagome picked up some grapes off the tray and popped them into her mouth. "So tell me exactly," Kagome said with a mouthful of grapes, ignoring any laws of etiquette. "Where do you intend to look for these shards?"

Inu Jone's sat behind his desk and stared at the women before him. "I guess we'll just have to search anywhere and everywhere."

Kagome scoffed. "And you expect me to just let you drag me all around to god knows where, looking for the rest of the stupid jewel? You must be dreaming."

The captain smirked. "Well I do expect you to. Unless you want to become shark food or walk the plank. Your choice."

Kagome sighed reluctantly and stood up and brushed out her skirt. "Fine. Ill help you. Just promise me once I help you find the rest of the jewel you'll let me go."

Inu Jone's held his hands in front of him like he was being held at gun point. "You have my word." Seeing that Kagome gave him a doubtful look he added, "I never go back on my word."

Kagome sighed. "Good."

They sat in silence, staring at one another before the captain began to chuckle softly to himself. "Whats to funny?" Kagome asked.

He shrugged and began shuffling paper's around his desk as if they were suddenly very important. "Oh nothing. I just figured you to be a smart girl."

Kagome's face began to go red. "Excuse me? I am a smart girl!"

The captains eyebrow rose. "Oh yes? Well if your as smart as you say you are, I would've guessed that you were smart enough to notice that the door has been unlocked since Miroku came and left."

He couldn't help the booming laugh that escaped his lips as Kagome sprinted for the door and escaped out into the hallway.

* * *

**Yes I know its a miracle... I actually updated on this story. Who'da thunk it huh? **


	5. Prize

**Chapter 5. Prize  
**

Kagome ignored Inu Jone's attractive laugh and ran past where the smelly pirates slept and up toward the the deck. The padded underside of her feet slapped against the wooded, damp flooring of the ship and she went. The dark hallway opened to the light blue sky of the see and it reminded Kagome of a long dark tunnel. Kagome breathed in the fresh scent of sea water and she stared up at the blindingly bright blue sky as she finally made it up on deck.

Many of the pirates that had been working at their posts were surprised to see her out and about without the captain beside her, but most of them shrugged it off. It wasn't like she could escape anyway. Where was she going to go? They were deep at sea. Kagome ignored the pondering looks the crew were giving her, and let her eyes search the upper deck. Most of the men were resting and the ship was sailing steadily under the watchful eye of Miroku. He was at the helm of ship, peering out at see with a spyglass gripped firmly in his hands searching for land.

Kagome walked over to the side of the ship and gripped onto the railing and peered down into the beautiful blue water. The salty sea air forcefully blew around Kagome and she brushed away stray hairs that were tickling her face. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, the smell of the sea made Kagome's stomach fill with butterflies. Butterflies of excitement and adventure. She was finally getting to travel the world like she had always dreamt of. A small smile tugged at the corner's of her pink mouth.

"Kagome?!" Someone shouted suddenly.

Kagome turned on her heels and let out a small squeal of happiness. "SANGO!"

Sango was carrying a few wooden pails filled with slop from the kitchen in both arms. Kagome could feel that Sango was tired by the way her eyes held dark bags under them but she was still ecstatic to see her best friend. Sango walked up to Kagome and threw the contents of the buckets over bored to be eaten by hungry sea life. "Where have you been?" Sango asked.

Kagome threw her head back and groaned. "The captain has had me locked up in his quarter's. He says I need to have a watchful eye on me. Im his prisoner."

"Well at least you don't have to be a kitchen aid." Sango smirked sadly.

"They've put you to work?" Kagome asked as she placed a gentle hand on her friends stiff shoulder.

Sango sighed. "Yes. The captain thinks that as long as I'm on his ship that I should be useful."

Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed onto her friends hand and squeezed. "Don't worry. Were going to get off of this sailing death trap. I promise."

Sango gazed at her friend sadly. "How?" Kagome opened her mouth to answer but clamped it shut quickly. She didn't have a clue. Sango gave her another sad smile. "Exactly."

Just then, Inu Jone's walked up onto the deck of his ship and smiled. It was a beautiful day for a Shikon shard hunt and, after a long time of searching, he finally had a jewel detector to help him in his journey. His eye flicked over to Kagome as her voice floated into his senses. Just because his ears were covered by a bandana and a hat didn't mean that he still couldn't use them, the sounds around him were just a little muffled.

Matalic golden eyes stared at Kagome a little longer, watching her reunite with that house maid Miroku had snatched and claimed as his own. Inu Jones cleared his throat and strode his way over to Kagome, interrupting the girls's conversation. "There you are." He said, like he had no idea she'd been up there. He had put a black vest over his white shirt and he now had a sword hanging from his hip.

Kagome instantly scowled. "Cain't you leave me alone for more then five minuets?"

He leaned up on the side of the railing to watch the waves lap at the side of his ship. "Cain't." He shrugged. "We still need to talk about the whereabouts of the shards."

Kagome rolled her brown eyes. "I told you already, I have no idea where the rest of the shards are. Ive never even heard of the thing before you brought it up."

Inu Jone's eyes instantly snapped onto Kagome to which made her jump a little. "You say you've never heard of it before?"

Kagome nodded and inched her way closer to Sango's side. "Yeah thats right. Never."

The captain stared at the girl for a few seconds longer before slowly making his way over to stand in her face. Kagome held her ground and stared up into the wild, hypnotic golden, eyes that smoldered back down a her. "Are you sure?" He asked quietly, so quiet Sango had to strain her ears to hear him.

Kagome's eyes roamed over the beautiful mans face and licked her lips nervously at the sound of his deep voice. "I….Im sure."

"Sango! There you are my darling!"

At the sudden shout, Kagome and the captain put distance in between themselves, while trying to hide two identical blushes.

Sango groaned and placed a hand to her hip and closed her eyes in irritation. She'd had it with this pervert."What is it Miroku?"

Miroku came bounding over to Sango, his leather boots slapping against the deck of the ship loudly, a wide and playful smile spread across his lecherous face. "Were have you been? Ive been looking all over for you."

Sango scoffed. "Hiding from you, thats where I've been you lecher."

Miroku placed a hand upon his chest as if Sango's words had literally lashed out and hurt him. "You wound me Sango. Why would you say such a thing?"

Sango scoffed. "Why _wouldn't _I say such a thing? Your despicable, trying to sneak under my cover's late last night. How dare you!"

The captains eyebrows shot up at her statement and he turned to give a questioning stare to his first mate. Miroku rubbed his hand over the back of his neck and chuckled nervously. "Well…I um…you see.."

The captain gasped. "Miroku you sly dog."

Kagome's nose wrinkled like she'd smelled something awful and she gave Sango a look."Disgusting ruffians…"

The captain and the first mate exchanged knowing and mischievous glances at one another. "We _are_ pretty disgusting."

Miroku laughed and slapped his friend on the shoulder playfully. "Speak for yourself."

Kagome shook her head and turned her gaze over to the untamable sea. Thats when she noticed something on the horizon. A dot. No, more of a speck. A speck that was heading in their direction. She was sure of it. Her eyes narrowed as she tried to figure out just what the object was.

"What's that?" She finally asked out loud.

The captions gaze passed over Kagome's face and followed her stare out into the rolling waves. After a moment or two of staring, and sniffing, his eyes widened and then they narrowed into tiny slits of irritation. "I thought I smelt a disgusting, flea bitten rat."

Miroku looked away from a red faced Sango. "Captain?"

Inu Jones groaned in agony. "Its Koga, the mangey wolf. I bet he's coming to pay me a little visit."

Sango stiffened up sharply next to Miroku and Kagome's forehead scrunched up in confusion. "Who's Koga?"

The captain growled to no one in particular and he glared out at the ship that was now approaching toward them."He's just another washed up captain who wants to annoy the complete and utter shit out of me."

Kagome stared at the captain who was growling fiercely outward toward the ship that was now sailing straight for them and wondered just what this Koga person had done to make the captain so furious.

The captain suddenly looked at Miroku. "Take Kagome and Sango down to my quarters and lock them in there. I don't want Koga finding-" He looked straight at Kagome, "her."

Kagome let out a small squeak and took a few steps back. Everyone's gaze flicked over to her. "What? Wh-why me?"

Miroku sighed. "Because if Koga finds out that you can find the jewel he'll want to kidnap you from us."

Kagome scoffed. "So let me get this straight, a few more pirates are coming to kidnap me from my other kidnapping pirates? Are you kidding me?"

Miroku nodded weakly. "Well Koga _will _want to kidnap you if he finds out that you can see the jewel…yes."

The captain folded his arm across his chest and stuck his nose into the air. "Exactly and we cant have that happening now can we?" He looked over to Kagome and gave a slight nod. "Go."

Miroku grabbed Sango and Kagome's arms and started dragging them back down to the captain's room. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see the captain griping the side of his ship, the wind rustling his wild silver mane around as he stared out at the now perfectly visible ship. She could even see a few men moving around on deck. She sighed and turned back around and let Miroku force her downstairs. Once in the captains room, Miroku sat the girls down on his bed and opened a hidden compartment in the side paneling of the wall. He wiggled a few panels away until a hidden door was visible. He took out a key that was tied securely around his neck and unlocked the door.

He swept his arm back and nodded toward the hidden space. "Here we are misses."

Sango stared blankly. "You expect us to go in there?"

Kagome crossed her arms and glared. "Were not defenseless you know.."

Miroku's head dropped and he sighed. "Look we didn't say you were, but if Koga finds you he _will _try to take you. And he is more ruthless then the captain. He won't be as lenient as we have been. And if that happens, god forbid, then the captain will have my hide. And I like my hide where it is. So if you want that to happen be my guest and go back up on deck and surrender." At seeing the silent look's exchanged between both girls he nodded. "Exactly. So as I said before, here we are misses."

Kagome reluctantly stood and swept her way into the hiding spot. It was the size of a small closet and could fit probably five people. Sango soon followed. Miroku walked over and made sure the girls were safe and sound."Alright good." He grabbed Sango's hand and kissed it lightly. "I will return soon my darling Sango."

Sango pulled her hand away and wiped it on her skirt like he had slobbered on it. "Just go."

Miroku smirked. "Goodbye." He lightly shut the door, locked it behind him and ran back up on deck to assist the captain.

Sango sighed lightly and squat in the corner of the small space. Kagome followed her lead and hugged her knees to her chest. "So do you know anything about this Koga person that has everyone all excited?"

Sango sighed and looked away. She didn't talk for a long while but when she did, her voice was small and quiet. "You remember when I told you about the pirates that attacked the town? Right before your father found me and Kilala and took us in? The ones that attacked and killed my family?"

Kagome nodded slowly. She rememberd that particular raid because that was when Sango had been found and brought to live in her house as a servant. "Yes…"

Sango shifted. "Well those were Koga's men."

Kagome's interest suddenly spiked."What?!"

Sango's eye were fixed on the floor but Kagome knew that Sango was reliving old and terrifying memories in her mind. "They were like wolves. They killed anything and anyone who stood in their way. The pillaged our small home and raided nearby shops and other homes that stood defenseless. My father tried to stop them but they…" Sango swallowed and Kagome placed a reassuring hand on her friends hand. "They just killed him."

"How awful." Kagome remarked.

Sango sighed sadly. The two girls sat in very sad silence for what seemed like an eternity before a loud and earth shattering noise made them jump.

"What was that?" Kagome squeaked.

Sango steadied herself. "Gunfire. Probably the canons on Koga's ship."

"They're firing at us?!" Kagome's eyes grew wide.

The ship started churning and rocking underneath them, making Sango get up on her feet and prop herself up against the wall. Another booming noise was heard followed by the many different and distinct yells from pirates boarding Inu Jone's ship. The sounds of sword clashing against sword was heard above their heads. A few guns, hand guns, were fired as well.

Kagome stood next to Sango and leaned on her for support. "We cain't stay down here, we'll be sitting ducks. What if the ship sinks?! We cain't let that happen. We have to get out of here."

Sango looked at Kagome like she'd lost all of her senses. "What do you suggest we do if we do leave? Get captured by more stinky, awful pirates? I think thats the worst idea that you have ever-"

"Shhhhhhh!" Kagome placed her pointer finger to her lips and motioned for Sango to stay quite.

Sango was confused as to why Kagome would silence her, until she heard the sound of footsteps coming down the stirs and toward the room they were currently hiding in. The two girls could hear the door to the captains room being flung open and the footsteps marching inside like they owned the place.

"You think that mutt or a captain has any valuables down here?" A very gruff voice asked.

"Dunno. But I guess were gonna find out ain't we?"

The two menacing voices laughed loudly and Kagome and Sango could hear the captain's personnel belongings being rummaged through.

"What are we going to do?" Sango whispered.

Kagome ran a trembling hand over her forehead and shook her head. "I don't know…"

Suddenly the rummaging stopped and all became quite beside the fighting that was going on up on deck. "Did you hear something?"

Kagome's hand flew up to her mouth to contain the small, meek, squeak that escaped her lips. Sango's eyes grew wide and she bit down onto her lip so she wouldn't make any noises.

"Yeah I heard somthin. But where is it comin' from?" The other voice asked.

The footsteps moved toward the hidden closet. The wooden panel that was keeping them hidden, started to move. Kagome and Sango watched in horror as the door nob wiggled.

"I cant get the stupid thing to open!" One voice shouted angrily.

"Here…lemme give it a try." The other voice said.

The door nob was twisted and shaken. When the door didn't open one of the pirates became angry and he started to use his powerful legs to kick the door open. The flimsy wooden door moaned and then crashed open making both girls inside, scream.

The two pirates gave each other knowing looks before one of them smirked. Kagome and Sango glared back at them. The two men, who looked young enough, wore tan, rugged clothing. One of them had very fine, blonde hair that was border lined on white, and was combed into a tall mohawk. The other young man had short, cropped, grey and brown hair with a small tuff of dark grey hair right above his forehead.

The one with the mohawk turned to the other pirate and smirked "Look Ginta, we've found a pair of wenches."

An angry red blush appeared on Kagome's cheeks. "Excuse me? Who do you think you're calling a wench?"

"Koga will be really pleased about this, Hakkaku." The other pirate said, ignoring Kagome completely.

Sango stomped her foot and glared. "Excuse me, but who are you two?"

The two pirates turned to stare at Sango with their mouths hanging open. "You mean you've never heard us?" The short, grey haired pirate asked, bewildered.

Kagome turned to Sango and shrugged. "No, not really. No."

The two pirates gapped before the pirate with a mohawk stated, "Were the right hand man of Koga, the young captain of the ship Iupus."

The young pirate with the mohawk pointed a proud thumb at his chest and proclaimed "Im Hakkaku the shrewd one."

And the other pirate pointed two clawed fingers at his cheeks and smirked. "And Im Ginta, I have dimples."

Uninterested looks passed between both girls before they glared at the pirates. One of Sango's eyebrows rose. "So?" She asks, bored.

Ginta and Hakkaku gasped in unison. "We resent that, girl!" Hakkaku spat, angrily.

Kagome's pursed her lips and folded her arms across her chest. "Do you really think I care? You just called us wenches. I resent _that_, you pitiful excuse for a man." Sango's eyes widened and she gapped at her friend. _'Wow. She's gutsy…'_

Hakkaku growled. "You'll regret that, girl."

"Yeah. Lets take them to Koga. He'll know how to pushing em'." Ginta said. He glared at the two girls. "Come with us. Right. Now." He ordered.

"And if we don't?" Kagome asked with a defiant raise of her eyebrow. She was clearly irritated. She had had enough with pirates. Hakkaku unsheathed his sword and thrust it directly at Kagome's chest, right above her breast bone.

"I don't think you want to find out." Hakkaku threatened.

Kagome swallowed and reluctantly walked forward with a blade pointed at her and Sango followed. Hakkaku walked in front of Kagome with Ginta trailing behind Sango.

"Move along, girl!" Ginta barked at Sango.

The four figures walked forward in the darkness of the ship. The two girl's who had blades pointed in their direction, trembled slightly, while the two pirates chuckled menacingly. Kagome gripped the railing as they climbed the stairs to the upper part of the deck. The fighting hadn't stopped and pirates were fighting agains't pirate's. Kagome couldn't even tell which ragged looking pirate's belonged to which ship. Koga's ship was parked right along side Inuyasha's which allowed pirates to charge aboard.

Kagome flinched at the loud _twang _as sward clashed against another sword. Pirates were running around, yelling and beating other pirates to a bloody pulp. One especially ragged looking pirate parried his sword as another pirate came rushing at him blindly. The first pirate thrust his sword out and stuck the other pirate in the neck, sending him flying backward toward Kagome and Sango. He fell to the deck with a thud and let out a pathetic wailing cry as all of the life suddenly escaped his body. Kagome gasped as blood started to trickle its way out of the pirates open mouth. His eyes were unblinking.

Dead.

Kagome let out a small whimper and she looked all around searching for the captain's face. But all she could find where the bodies. The bodies of fallen pirates were pilled atop one another like decks of playing cards. The smell of death mingled in with the smell of battle,and it was over powering to Kagome's senses.

Kagome stopped and covered her nose with the back of her hand. Ginta didn't appreciate her stopping and thrust his sward at Kagome's side. "Move. NOW!" He barked.

Kagome suddenly swayed on her feet and she saw stars. She was going to faint. Dizziness and wooziness made her blink rapidly. She tried swallowing away the taste of bile that crept its way int her throat, but she stumbled over her own feet when the ship suddenly swayed underneath her. She reached her hands out to brace herself before she fell, but caught the end of Ginta's sward with her palm instead.

The sharp blade sliced open her hand like it was made of smooth butter. She let out a cry as blood dripped down her wrist and forearm. She fell to her knees and hugged her bleeding palm to her chest. A few tears slid down her face and she sniffed.

Hakkaku gripped Kagome's arm, forced her to stand and pushed her forward. "Quit you're boohooing. It isn't that bad."

Kagome winced and she placed her bleeding palm inside a fold of her dress and applied pressure to quell some of the bleeding. Kagome kept movie forward, trying not to trip over dismembered limbs that were thrown here and there. Finally Hakkau and Ginta stopped pushing the two girls around and looked up at the upper deck of the ship were two lone figures flew around, fighting.

One, Kagome recognized right away as the captain. His jaw was clenched into a tight snarl, his fists were tight as he held onto the grip of his sword. The other figure Kagome assumed as the captain of the invading ship; Koga.

Koga was tall, even taller then the captain by a few inches. Though that was about where their similarities ended. Koga, unlike the captain, had bronze skin that was tanned from the sun. His hair was ebony black, as black as the midnight sky and was pilled high into a tight, thick pony tale that flowed down to the middle of his of his back. He wore dark, brown pants tucked into ankle high boots. A large belt was tied around his waist holding his pants up against his narrow hips. A tan colored shirt was tucked under an ankle long, beige coat. A hat with an exotic feather sat on top of his head.

The two captain's lep't around each other, sword pointed directly at each other's chest. Kagome could see they were barking insults at one another but she couldn't hear what they were saying over the roar of the fighting that continued around her.

"Hey, Koga!" Ginta shouted loudly, and waved his arms around to get his leader's attention.

Koga's head turned at the sound of ginta's hollering but her didn't take his gaze of of Inu Jones. The captain however, had turned his attention to Kagome who was in the tight grip of Hakkaku.

A deep growl that thundered up from his chest escaped past his lips as a new smell assaulted his nose. Blood. And not just any blood. Kagome's blood. The captain leapt toward Koga suddenly taking him by surprise a landed a punch to side of Koga's jaw. Koga staggered back as Inu Jone's leapt down to the main deck of his ship, landing so gracefully it would put a cat to shame, before sprinting over to Kagome.

Hakkaku and Ginta instantly surrounded Kagome and Sango so Inu Jone's couldn't reach them.

"What the hell is this?" Inu Jone's ordered. He sheathed his sword and placed his hand on his hips and glared down at the two pirates. "Why is she bleeding?" He demanded, between tightly clenched teeth.

Hakkaku snorted. "She did it herself, the klutz."

Inu Jones instantly gripped the front of Hakkaku's shirt and lifted him off of the deck of his ship. His eyes narrowed as Hakkaku squirmed around in his grasp like he was a little bug. "Don't lie to me. I swear if you hurt her Ill-"

"Captain." Kagome said suddenly, gaining his full attention. "He's telling the truth. I cut myself."

The captain's eyes narrowed on Kagome to make sure she was telling the truth. When Kagome didn't flinch under the captains unwavering gaze, he sighed. "How?" He finally asked.

"They were taking us to Koga and I-"

"What?" He barked. His eyes snapped back to Hakkaku."Why?"

Hakkau continued to wriggle around in the captain's grip. "Well you see-"

"I don't care who told you or what your heard, but Kagome isn't going to be your jewel detector. She's _mine. _Ive already claimed her." The captain said, cutting Hakkaku off.

A light flutter rose in Kagome's chest as the word _mine _was growled out of the captains mouth. But she had to brush it off. She had to warn the captain not to say anything about her being able to sense sacred jewel shards. "Captain-"

"So who told you're captain?" Inu Jone's asked with a sneer. Hakkau tired to say something but his windpipe was being crushed by Inu Jones's clawed hands.

"Captain I-"

"Who told you?"

"Captain I really dont-"

"WHO?"

"INU JONES!" Kagome finally yelled, unable to stand idle by.

The captain's head snapped over to meet Kagome's frantic gaze. "What?"

Kagome fidgeted. "Thats not why they were taking us to see Koga…"

The captain's eyes widened. _'Oh shit.' _He immediately dropped a choking Hakkaku to the deck of his ship like Hakkaku was the black plague and stared at Kagome who was worrying on her bottom lip.

"Actually, captain Inu Jones, _you _were the one that just told me this delectable girl can sense the jewel shards." The captain tensed as Koga slinked his way out from behind a large pole that held up one of the sails. His eyes were locked on Kagome.

Without turning around the captain growled in warning. "Leave her alone Koga, she's none of your business."

Koga scoffed. "Oh no? Well the jewel _is _my business and if that girl can see the jewel, that also makes her _my_ business. She is quite the prize."

Kagome forcefully pushed her way froward past Hakkaku and Ginta and toward Koga who was watching her with nothing but fascination brimming his baby blue eyes. "Excuse me but Im standing right here. Don't presume to talk about me while Im standing right before you."

Kagome marched her way past Inuyasha who was having a hard time at not letting his mouth hit the deck of his own ship at her brashness. Kagome was becoming more and more intriguing to his inner demon, for she held no fear or concern as she swept right up to Koga and stood inches away from his smirking face.

Koga chuckled quietly to himself. "Such a fearless little wench you have here, Inuyasha." Koga remarked, reaching out a clawed hand to stroke Kagome's rosy cheek.

Kagome flinched away from Koga's touch and looked at the captain, who was avoiding the curious gazes that everyone was giving him.

Her eyes narrowed. "Inuyasha? Who's Inuyasha?"

Koga took it upon himself to inform everyone of the information only few knew. "You're beloved captain was born under the name Inuyasha. He took the name Inu Jone's to conceal his identity when he became captain of this ship."

Kagome glanced over at the captain who was glaring at Koga very sharply, and idly wondered why Koga, a person the captain obviously disliked, knew of his birth name.

Koga chuckled at Kagome's reaction and turned to his men, who were still waging a battle against Inuyasha's men and ordered them to stop and return to his ship. Koga's men immediately stopped whatever disturbing action they were preforming and sulked their way back to their own ship, disappointed that the fight had ended in such a way.

"Why did you come Koga?" Inuyasha suddenly barked. He was growing quite agitated by the sudden appearance of his old time rival.

Koga sheathed his sword and shrugged. "I came to steal your jewel shards." He said matter-of-factly. His eyes then flicked to Kagome and he put a charming smile upon his face. "But I found a jewel shard detector instead. What luck."

Inuyasha stepped in front of Kagome, making sure that Koga couldn't even see her. "Get off my ship before I slit your throat and toss you over bored for the sharks, dog breath. You aren't taking Kagome from me."

Kagome swallowed and tried to stop her burning cheeks from showing. Koga stood on his tip toes to see over Inuyasha's shoulder and winked at Kagome who only glared. "This is goodbye for now, but we will meet again. I promise."

With that, Koga turned to Hakkau and Ginta and ordered them to follow him back to his ship. They obeyed without hesitation, leaving Kagome and the captain in a unbearable and awkward silence.

* * *

**Oh. My. Goodness. I am so sorry this took so long to upload. life is very...weird right now (for lack of better words). I re-wrote this chapter like five times so I hope it was a good one. **

**Also, my friend made a fan page on Facebook (much to my horror and humiliation) so if you want to know what Im up to and where my stories are at and when ill update ill be posting them there. The fan page name is under Yourgoldeneyes if you want to check it out.**

**I pinky promise that ill update soon. I hope everyone has a great rest of the week :)**

**xXx**


End file.
